


Fly with You

by BooButler



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Cancer, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hate to Love, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:46:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooButler/pseuds/BooButler
Summary: (Y/N) has been Akaashi's best friend and neighbor before they could walk. As they entered high school together, (Y/N) found her best friend being stolen away by a certain Captain, one she simply couldn't stand, but that feeling was far from mutual. Akaashi managed to convince his best friend to join the club as a manager, but as the season starts, (Y/N) seems to be falling to an illness from her childhood, one she had sworn her friend into secrecy about. As she loses a bet and is forced into attending a date with Bokuto, she discovers he may not be all that bad.Slow burnnnnn
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, bokuto koutarou/ female reader
Comments: 23
Kudos: 88





	1. A Proposition.

Being childhood friends with Akaashi Keiji had many advantages. He was intuitive, caring, horribly protective, and wouldn’t bat an eye at being a pretend boyfriend when boys wouldn’t leave her be. (L/N) (F/N) always had someone, when things took the turn for the worst, when she needed a good laugh, someone to walk home with that she didn’t feel bad for asking as Akaashi was a mere two houses down. When she was caught up in depressive episodes, she knew the boy from down the road would be climbing through her window in ten minutes, at most, bringing snacks and a movie to watch as he held her. 

As the inseparable pair entered high school together, they were placed in different classes, Akaashi in class 6 and (Y/n) in college preparation, but that didn’t stop them from eating together, spending time between classes, and laughing in the hall. It was because of the boy’s volleyball team, the girl would often find herself sitting in the library till late afternoon waiting for him to get out of practice. On game days, she would be dragged to whatever highschool they were to face off against. Akaashi was the only reason she would do such things as he was one of the only people who could pull out her fun side, bringing happiness to her usual dull days. There was a stark difference between him and the rest of the students at Fukurodani Academy, she was actually fond of him. 

However, that isn’t to say that he didn’t come to his downsides. He was abrasive, something that came with his intuitive nature with the girl. He grew easily bored with the other people (Y/N) considered friends, though he knew it was more so people she tolerated, which was probably the reason he didn’t give them much time. On top of this, being his friend meant you were expected to be on good terms with his teammates, which (Y/N) found to be quite tedious as she rarely actually remembered their names, often opting for pet names for the players, something they found adorable when in reality, she was simply covering her ass. 

Above this however, one downside outweighed the rest, and that was Bokuto Kotaro. He was loud, excited, nosey, handsy, a ball of energy (Y/N) simply couldn’t stand. He was popular and handsome, it was something he knew and flaunted, and something that simply irritated (Y/n) all the more. It also didn’t help that at least three times a day, the large male would shower her in compliments, something she simply saw as a tactic to be more accepting of the boys’ friendship.

Not only was he Captain of the Volleyball team, he was Akaashi’s best friend, besides the girl from down the street. As the two boys became closer, and (Y/n) finally showed up to a game in their first year, Bokuto became infatuated with the beautiful girl in the stands. Though her nose was in a book, she could give a summary of the entire game, play by play without even thinking about it. She didn’t fawn over him like other girls did, she, like Akaashi was abrasive, but not because she was intuitive, rather the opposite, and the higher she built the wall between her and himself, the more he wanted to break them down. She was not fond of him. 

As the girl sat in the library, airpods in her ears, scribbling down answers to her homework, she waited until the usual end time for practice. She still had an hour before she usually would pack up her belongings and head for the gym to meet Akaashi after he showered. Her ankles were crossed, the bare skins of her legs feeling soft as they brushed against each other and her hair swinging behind her as her head swayed to the beat of the song. She didn’t hear the body approaching her from behind, nor did she know she wasn’t alone in the Library anymore. As a body slammed into the chair beside her, she jumped in fear. 

Akaashi snickered slightly, lifting the strap of his bag over his head to set it down at his side. (Y/N) grumbled a little, pulling the airpods from her ears and offered him a glare. “Jumpy today are we?” Akaashi asked, leaning forward a little to look at her school work. “Are you almost done?” he asked, bringing a hand out to touch the paper and turn it to him slightly. “Gross, Trig.”

The girl snatched the sheet back from him. “Yes, I’m almost done. But why are you out so early?” she asked, furrowing her eyebrows and lifting her phone to check the time. “Yeah, you have another hour.”

“Coach wasn’t feeling well so he said we could call it if we wanted and we were just lifting, the guys were all tired,” he explained, sitting back and crossing his arms. “Bokuto and I decided to end it.”

(Y/N) nodded in understanding and gave a small smirk. “You guys lift so much, how are you still so scrawny?” she asked, not looking at him. 

“Piss off,” Akaashi said with a small laugh. 

A snicker escaped the girl and she looked at him with soft eyes. “Had to get you back for scaring me. We leaving now, then?” she asked, looking back to her notes and beginning to put her belongings away. 

Akaashi smirked a little, watching her form put things in her bag. “You know we have to wait for Bokuto.” A groan came from (Y/N), eliciting an eye roll from the boy. “Cut the shit, honestly, if you gave him a chance you, guys would be pretty good friends.” 

“I’d let you poison me first,” she said boredly. 

Akaashi, once again, rolled his eyes. “Seriously, can you just, you know, try? For me? You’re my best friend, but he is too, I can’t stand being the middleman, I just want you two to get along.”

“We do get along!” the happy voice of Bokuto boomed, making (Y/N) groan and force her bag closed. 

(Y/n) was planning a snarky remark but two large arms wrapped around her shoulders from behind and she was hugged by the captain. “No, we don’t,” she said, repeatedly smacking at his arms until he laughed and released her. She looked to her friend with a bored expression. “Why does he walk with us, again? He doesn’t even live in our neighborhood.”

“(Y/N),” Akaashi said in a warning tone. 

Bokuto laughed and plopped down in the seat across from Akaashi. “Because I’m a good Senpai! Gotta make sure you guys get home safe.” As the words left his mouth, his hand placed itself on her bare knee. 

“I think we can manage on our own,” she retorted flatly, smacking his hand away. “Are we staying or leaving? I have to finish my Trig homework.” Her eyes floated back to Akaashi. 

“We can stay,” her friend said, shrugging a little. “Are you still coming over for dinner?” he asked as he reached for his bag, getting ready to pull out his own homework. 

“If I must,” (Y/N) jested, reopening her bag. 

Akaashi eyed the Captain across from him, seeing him staring at the girl with a dazed smile as she ignored him and put a headphone back into her ear. He was sitting there for a moment and he smirked a little. “You know, Bokuto… (Y/N) is in the college prep class and taking Trig, If you ask nicely, she might help you.”

“Really?” Bokuto asked, eyes lighting up. “Jees, you’re beautiful and smart?” he exclaimed. 

“I’d rather eat a leather jacket,” she said in a bored tone, not looking up from her homework as she began writing down the answer to a question. Bokuto looked to Akaashi with a pout and the boy sighed, going to once again be the mediator. The girl groaned. “Well are you going to get it out or what?”

“You’ll help me?” Bokuto exclaimed looking back to her with a happy expression. 

“Not if you don’t hurry up.” 

Bokuto quickly removed his bag from his shoulder and began digging around in it. (Y/N) took a glance at Akaashi, seeing the small smile as he mouthed a ‘thank you’ to her and she rolled her eyes. 

  
  


Their study session mostly consisted of rude comments from (Y/N) every time she had to correct Bokuto’s work, leaning towards him and making small marks on his paper with her pencil while Akaashi worked silently on his own, once in a while poking (Y/n) with his pen to have her read it over. Surprisingly, she wasn’t actually annoyed by them due to Bokuto’s slow but steady understanding of the material the more she explained it. 

When they were finished, they began their walk home, stopping quickly for some ice cream. (Y/N) licked the vanilla pop a little as she walked between the two boys. “You know, I can buy my own ice cream Akaashi,” she muttered as she walked between the two males. 

“If I didn’t buy it, he would have,” Akaashi retorted. (Y/N) rolled her eyes. 

They were walking in silence for a bit and (Y/n) sighed. “When is your next Camp?” she asked, looking up at Akaashi with a slightly sad expression. 

The boy sighed and nodded a little. “Two weeks,” he explained, knowing this was going to put her in a bad mood. She grumbled a little and he held a gentle smile. “Relax, it's just a week.”

“Yeah but summer break starts next week!” she exclaimed. “I bought that new game for us to play and now I’m gonna have to play it by myself.” Akaashi snickered slightly, shaking his head.

As the group passed a shop, a group of men in their early 20s had their eyes locked on the girl. “How ya doing sweetheart?” one of them called and she simply ignored them. 

As more and more began cat calling, she continued to ignore them. Akaashi however, slid an arm around her waist and leaned in towards her a little, holding his ice cream out for her. “Can you hold this for a second?” he asked and she didn’t even look as she took it from him. He brought his now free hand up and flipped the group of men off as he gave her a kiss on the side of her head. “Thank you,” he said, ignoring the angry shouts coming from the men as he took his ice cream back from the girl. He kept his hand where it was though as he started eating his ice cream again. “What I’m worried about is you walking around town by yourself.”

“Oh, however will I survive without my fake protective boyfriend,” she jeered, smirking up at him.

“Wait, Akaashi, did you ask her yet?” Bokuto asked, looking over the girl’s head at the other boy. 

(Y/N) made a face of displeasure. “What? Finally gonna confess your love for me?” she jeered, sarcasm dripping in her voice. 

“Not quite,” Akaashi muttered. “I was going to wait till I could talk to her one-on-one Bokuto. It’s going to take some convincing.” 

The girl rolled her eyes. “You know I’ll do almost anything for you, ya dweeb,” she started, rolling her eyes, “What do you need this time?” 

“We need another manager,” Bokuto said happily. “With third years graduating soon, they need an underclassman to train for next year. First person the girls and team thought of was you.”

“Almost anything, we have found one of the exceptions, apparently,” She said, nodding her head with an impressed expression. “Yeah, that’s not gonna happen, sorry Akaashi.”

Akaashi huffed slightly. “Come on, (nickname), I’d really like your help with this.”

“Akaashi, I don’t know the first thing about Volleyball,” she defended. “And the guys don’t even like me, it wouldn’t even make sen-”

“The guys love you, actually,” Akaashi said, furrowing his brows and looking at her like she was stupid. “Look, all you’d really have to do is like… make sure we have water, help us clean up after practice, make sure this dumbass is passing his classes, and a few other things, it's not like I’m asking you to join the te-”

“Akaashi, I want you to look me in the eye and tell me when I have ever had a nurturing aspect to my personality,” she challenged and he rolled his eyes. “I’m not your guys’ mom, and I don’t plan to be, you know damn well I’d just get pissed off and make a fool of myself. I don’t even know their names.”

“S-she doesn’t know our names?”

“No she doesn’t,” Akaashi said boredly. “Come on, it will be fine.”

“Literally no.”

******************************************

  
  


After dinner, (Y/N) and Akaashi were laying on his couch in the living room, her arms around his waist as her head was resting on his chest, her legs between his. His hands were laying on her back, absentmindedly rubbing as they watched a movie. Akaashi was itching for an honest answer and as his eyes moved to the top of her head, his hand followed suit, gently rubbing her hair. 

“(Y/n),” he said softly, making her slowly lift her head to look up at him. She rested her chin on his chest and offered a small smile. “Will you at least think about it?” he pleaded, his voice quiet. She huffed slightly and buried her face in his shirt and he chuckled. “For me?”

She groaned and looked back up to him. “You can’t always pull the ‘for me’ card every time you want me to do something I don’t want to do.”

“But it usually works,” he offered, brushing some of her hair behind her ear. “I promise, it’s not going to be anything too tiring.”

“I wouldn’t have to play?” she asked, leaning her head into his hand a little. 

“No,” he assured, shaking his head. 

She tightened her jaw. “Akaashi, I already hate how much time I’m forced to be around Bokuto, I’d probably kill him.” 

Akaashi released a small laugh and reached under her arms, pulling her up so she was on her hands and knees, hovering over him. “I promise, I’ll keep him on a leash.” She was caving and he knew it. “Come on, we do everything together, why can’t this be something we do together?”

“Because I’m the least fitting person for this,” she retorted, shifting back onto her feet and he sat up, resting his hands on her hips. 

“Just promise you’ll think about it,” he pushed, tilting his head. “And I mean actually consider it, not just think about not doing it and calling it good.”

“This is manipulation,” she said in a monotone voice. He gave her a cheeky smile and she rolled her eyes. “Fine. I’ll think about it.” The smile he bore shifted to a gentle one as his arms went around her shoulders, leaning back and pulling her back down to lay on his chest, laughter erupting from the girl in his arms. She hugged him back and he kissed the top of her head. “It’s not a yes,” she reminded him. He smirked a little, knowing if she was actually considering it, it was going to be.


	2. Test Run

The next day drew on, and (Y/N) was out of it, wondering if she was really going to let herself succumb to Akaashi’s plees. She had gotten a ride to school that morning, skipped lunch with him and Bokuto, didn’t go to their usual meet up spots between classes, and Akaashi was becoming worried. As he stood on the court, stretching his arms, he cracked his neck a little. 

“I don’t know man, maybe you’re reading too far into it?” Konoha muttered as he shifted in his spot on the ground, stretching out his back. 

Komi nodded in agreement. “Yeah, this is (L/N), she’s always been pretty aloof.” Akaashi looked at him, taking that into consideration. “She’s probably just overwhelmed,the idea of being forced into the team probably is just a lot to take in right now. Besides us, she doesn’t have many friends, she is a bit of a loner.” 

Akaashi didn’t know how to respond to that as (Y/n) didn’t even know his name, let alone considered him a friend. “I guess… I don’t know, she’s never missed lunch with us unless she’s sick, even with Bokuto there…”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Bokuto exclaimed. 

“You piss her off everyday,” Komi said in disbelief.

Sarukui nodded in agreement. “Yeah meat-head, maybe if you stopped touching her all the time and toned down the antics, she’d be able to tolerate you more.”

Akaashi looked over to see Bokuto’s shoulders slump and a pout come to his face as his hair slightly deflated. “He’s not wrong Bokuto. I asked her to try to get along with you but there’s only so much I can do when she has the temperment of an angry chihuahua.”

Washio nodded his head in agreement. “You really shouldn’t be surprised,” he offered, putting his hands on his hips. 

“You’re the only person she’s outright mean to, she’s kind of scary, honestly,” Onaga said, making a slightly pained face. 

“Watch it,” Akaashi warned. 

“She’s a literal angel,” Bokuto snapped at him. “Watch it, first year.”

“See, the yelling makes me want to be here even less,” a voice said from the door. 

Akaashi turned around quickly, seeing (Y/N) pulling on a pair of gym shoes, a pair of athletic shorts stopping just above mid thigh, and an athletic tank top on her shoulders. A smile came to his face as he started to walk towards her but he stopped in his tracks at the sound of Bokuto yelling, “(F/N)! You came!”

“Call me by my first name again and I’ll leave,” she said with a challenging smile. The expression dropped as she leaned forward to tie her shoe. “We aren’t close, Bokuto, address me properly.”

“Noted!” he exclaimed smiling. 

“Does this mean you’re accepting the manager offer?” Akaashi asked, once again moving towards her. 

Her arms crossed over her chest as she looked around the gym, moving to meet Akaashi halfway. “No, this is a test run,” she explained as she looked at his face. “So if I am angered or vexed in the slightest, I’m gone, got it?” Akaashi smiled and grabbed her, hoisting her off the ground and spinning her around. “This is the exact thing that will vex me,” she said, a chuckle escaping as he set her down. 

“You’re the best, you know that?” he asked, smirking a little as he looked down at her. 

“Yes,” she said, nodding simply. “Alright, where are the girls? They’re supposed to be training me or whatever, right?” she asked, looking around. 

“Don’t you want to meet the coach?” a voice said from behind her, making her turn to see an older man. Coach Yamiji smiled at her. “Nice to see you again, Miss (L/N).”

“Coach Yamiji,” she breathed with a smile and offered a bow. 

The coach released a laugh and nodded, making a gesture to follow him. “Come on, dear, I’ll give you the run down and then we’ll find our girls.” (Y/N) released a chuckle and nodded, doing a slight jog over to the man before they began speaking quietly, the coach pointing to things around the gymnasium and she nodded her head to show she was paying attention. 

Bokuto watched her walk about, seeing the sweet smile she bore, the way her hair bounced as she moved or hopped up the steps to the upper level. Her hips swaying, her arms crossing and uncrossing as they spoke, hearing her sweet laugh as she indulged the coach. “Mood swings?” he asked as Akaashi reached his side. 

“You’re in no place to talk about mood swings,” he offered in a monotone voice. “Now quit gawking, we have practice to start.”

As Akaashi moved to his position, Bokuto remained still, eyes locked on the girl. “I’m not gawking!” he called over his shoulder. 

“Then what are you doing right now?” Konoha called, snickering as he leaned forward with his hands on his knees. 

Bokuto huffed and turned around. “Alright, Receiving drills, 50 serves, then wall sits,” he ordered and the team offered sounds of understanding. 

  
  
  


Practice drew on, and to (Y/N)’s surprise, she wasn’t hating it. As she was leaning forward with her back to the court, she peered up at her senpais with a smile as they got towels and water ready for the boys. They were in the middle of serves, and the girls were off to the right, thinking that was a safe spot. (Y/N) released a laugh as she stood fully, holding a water bottle and its lid in her hands. 

As the girl’s faces went to panic, a choir of boys screaming (Y/N)’s name filled the air, causing her brows to furrow and turn towards the court. As she faced the team, a ball slammed into her face, forcing her to drop the unlidded, full water bottle on to the ground as her hand flew to her nose. She fell backwards, her butt hitting the wooden floor first and then her head. 

“(F/N)!” Akaashi shouted, sprinting forward and ducking under the net as the girls dropped down to check on her. “What the hell, Bokuto?” he shouted over his shoulder. As he got closer, slipped on the water that was on the floor, releasing “Holy shit!” as he fell backwards, landing next to his friend. He quickly moved to his knees as he hovered over the girl, seeing tears coming from the corners of her eyes. “Hey, are you okay?” he asked quietly as the sound of males running over filled the air. 

“Too bad that didn’t kill me,” she offered, slowly opening her eyes to look into his own. “D-did you slip on the water?” she asked as he slid a hand behind her back and helped her sit up. 

“Y-yeah,” he released with a small laugh. “Sure did.”

(Y/N) stifled a laugh as she continued to hold her nose until she threw her head back, releasing an angelic laugh through the air. “You dumbass,” she said, looking to him with the tears streaming down her cheeks. 

“Alright, you wench,” he said, shaking his head slightly as he reached for her wrist. “Let’s see your nose.” As he pulled her hand away, he saw it was already bruising and had a stream of blood coming down. “Shit,” he released. 

“Who the fuck hit the ball right at me?” she asked, clenching her eyes shut from the migraine she felt coming on. 

“Bokuto,” Komi said boredly. “Though, he didn’t hit it right at you, it actually bounced off the ground first.”

“Curved really weird,” Akaashi explained, using his thumb to wipe away the blood that had run over her lips to her chin. 

“What kind of monster,” she released before grabbing her head. She slowly opened her eyes again to look over at Bokuto, seeing him standing there with a completely red face as he stared at her, a hand over his mouth. “I’m fine, Bokuto, relax,” she called, waving a hand through the air. “I’m not fine, I think I’m going to throw up.”

Her voice was quiet and Akaashi huffed a profanity. “Can you stan-”

“What is going on?” the coach’s voice rang through the air, making the whole team turn to see him half out of the doorway to his office. The boys simply parted and he saw the girl, holding her head as Akaashi squatted beside her, holding her in a sitting position. “I step away for five minutes,” he exclaimed, hurrying out of his office towards the girl. “Who did it?”he called out. 

As the rest of the team threw their captain under the bus, Akaashi moved in front of her and took her hands in his, pulling her up to stand. As she swayed a little and stumbled, he held her forearms tightly. “Look at me, (nickname),” he said, making her sway her head more and fall forward into him. “Coach, she’s out.” 

The coach looked down at his watch and nodded. “Alright, the nurse is still on campus. Bokuto, you hit her, you carry her,” he said, pointing to the girl. 

“Sir, I can take her,” Akaashi insisted, maneuvering her so her arm was over his shoulder and he held her waist. 

Bokuto began jogging over, still red in the face. “He’s loud, so he’ll keep her awake, she probably has a concussion… likelihood of her staying as a manager?” he asked, raising a brow at Akaashi as he knew of their friendship. 

“Not likely, sir,” Akaashi admitted, nodding his head. 

“Shoot,” The coach said, nodding in understanding. “Alright, Bokuto, take her to the nurse, stay there till she gets seen and report back to me.” 

“Yes sir,” Bokuto said nodding, moving towards the pair and Akaashi gave him a look of warning. “I’ve got her,” he said, nodding his and carefully bringing her arm over his shoulders and hooked his arms under her back and knees, sweeping her off her feet. “Alright, gorgeous, let’s get you looked at.”

“Piss off,” she groaned out. 

Akaashi released a slight chuckle as Bokuto sent him a glare, but that dropped as her grip on his shoulders tightened, pulling herself closer until her head was in the crook of his neck. He hugged her to him slightly in his large arms and started heading for the doors. “I’m sorry, (L/N),” he said softly.

“You smell really bad,” she breathed out.

“Thanks,” he said, nodding a little. 

  
  
  


“What was he even doing?” Akaashi breathed out, standing with his hands on his hips, shaking his head. 

“Looking at her ass,” Komi said bluntly, nodding his head. “Heard him mutter something about it a few serves before. Really got her though..”

“He’s such an idiot,” Shirofuku released, shaking her head. “You really think she’s going to leave?” She offered the second year a water bottle 

“Oh for sure,” Akaashi said, nodding his head in thanks and took the drink from her. “That or kill him. One of the two,” he started, taking a second to take a few gulps of water, “Probably kill him though.”

“She really has no tolerance for him,” Shirofuku said in slight amazement. 

Akaashi held an expression of agreement. “She barely has tolerance for anyone. You’re lucky if she remembers your name.”

  
  
  
  


Once in the infirmary, Bokuto sat beside (Y/N)’s bed, hands clasped together in his lap. The nurse wanted to watch her for a little while but she had a slight concussion and a broken nose. She was drinking water and picking her nails in silence and held a bored expression, having two strips over the bridge of her nose. It had stopped bleeding thankfully and it wasn’t swelling all that much, so really it was just sensitive and bruised. She also had a headache, which they had given her an analgesic for and Bokuto was told that after a half hour he could bring her back to the gym, but they would just have to keep a close eye on her. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Shut up,” she said, not even looking at him. 

Bokuto huffed slightly, looking at her. “You’re still beautiful if that helps.”

“Doesn’t.”

“Can I buy you dinner as an apology?” he offered, reaching a hand towards her slightly. 

The girl groaned and tightened her jaw. “Can you please stop talking? I’m not saying this to be a dick, the noise genuinely hurts my head.” She looked at him with a soft expression, one he wasn’t used to seeing from her and he was instantly filled with guilt.

“Sorry,” he said, his shoulders slumping slightly. 

She looked away from him, feeling bad for making him feel guilty. “Just, watch where you’re aiming next time, kay?”

“Wait, you’re staying as manager?” he asked, the excitement apparent in his voice. 

“Bokuto, Shut up,” she groaned, leaning her head back. 

“Sorry!”

“Bokuto!”


	3. Uncultured with a Complex

For the next week, Akaashi was babying the girl something terrible, and as she was healing up, he brought her into practice once again. Her nose wasn’t as bruised anymore and she was starting to get back into physical activities. Everyday, Bokuto had tried to buy her lunch or ice cream on their walks home from school, trying to make it up to her. She always blew him off though, just as she always had. 

Now, she was walking through one of the lower halls of the academy, having just bought some juice from a vending machine. The classrooms here weren’t in use, so it was vacant, but she knew it was the only vending machine that had the juice she enjoyed. She was sipping on it while she rounded a corner and she stopped in her tracks, seeing Bokuto having a boy pinned up against the locker, a look on his face she had never seen before. He wasn’t wearing his uniform jacket, instead she could see his button up sleeves rolled up, almost ripping from how flexed his arms were. 

“B-Bokuto!” she exclaimed, setting her drink down and running towards the pair. As he didn’t look away from the boy, she huffed, grabbing him by his shoulder and using all her strength to pull him away. “What do you think you’re doing?” she shouted as she pushed him up against a locker. “You could get kicked off the team for this shit!”

Bokuto huffed and still had angry eyes latched onto the boy across the hall who was staring at the girl between them. “Don’t look at her!” he shouted angrily, pushing himself from the locker and grabbing her to hold her steady as she stumbled back. He moved her behind him and started walking towards the boy again. 

(Y/N) grabbed him by the elbow and anchored her feet to try and hold him back. “What has gotten into you?” she asked loudly. 

“This bastard was saying lewd and disrespectful shit about you,” he shouted. “Talking about ‘how tight you must be unless Keiji bagged you’!” (Y/N) went wide eyed as she looked up at his back. “If you even think about trying the rest of the shit you were saying, I’ll put you in the ground, do you understand?” 

Her jaw was clenched as her tight grip on his arm began to loosen. Her hand moved to his back and pushed him forward slightly. “I didn’t see anything,” she said, her voice holding anger. Bokuto looked over his shoulder at the seething girl, a brow raised. “I didn’t see a single thing, we were both in class.”

Bokuto looked back to the boy who held a look of fear. “Y-You can’t do this! I’ll report you for assault!”

“And I’ll report you for sexual harassment,” (Y/N) retorted, staying behind the large male in front of her. 

“Either way, you’re the one that’s going to get the punishment,” Bokuto said, tilting his head slightly. (Y/N) watched as he moved forward, drawing back a fist and hitting the boy with a right hook. He dropped to the ground, holding his swelling eye and looking up as Bokuto squatted in front of him, elbows on his knees. “You even think about her again, and you’re dead, got it?” he asked, eliciting a nod from the boy. “Now, get out of here.”

The boy scrambled to his feet, clutching his eye as he took off down the hall. (Y/N) turned and walked back towards her juice, leaning down and picking it up. Bokuto looked down at his red knuckles and shook his head a little. “Never got into a fight before,” he said with a slight laugh. 

“Wasn’t much of a fight,” (Y/N) said, slowly looking back at him. “You’re off the hook for breaking my nose,” she said, slightly nodding to him and he stood up, shoving his hands in his pockets as she started walking towards him again. “No more beating people up though, alright?” she asked, tilting her head a little as she reached him. 

“I think I can do that,” he said, teetering on his heels slightly. 

What happened next caught him off guard. Her arms slid around his waist and her head connected with his chest, forcing him to go completely stiff. “Thanks Bokuto,” she whispered against him and he slowly pulled his hands from his pockets, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, making her feel tiny against his large frame. 

“What happens if he does report us?” he asked, looking down at her and she pulled away, bringing her juice box to her lips and taking a sip. 

She thought for a moment as she drank and nodded. “Alright, give me your phone,” she said, pulling out her phone as he shoved his hand into his back pocket. He handed it to her and watched as she quickly started typing things. “You have my email, please don’t message me,” she said as she continued her efforts. “How would you message ‘this class is boring’?” she asked, looking up at him. 

“Are you staging an email conversation?” he asked, and she looked up at him with a devious smile and he laughed. “Alright, give it,” he said, holding out his hand. 

(Y/N) waited as he began typing. As she received a message from an unknown email, she quickly added him as a contact. 

From: Bokuto Kōtarō

Babeeeee, this class is so boring 😴😴. Are we walking home together? 

The girl rolled her eyes and began typing again, raising a brow as she did.

From: (Y/N)

Not your babe, and maybe if you paid attention and stopped texting, you wouldn’t be failing trig. — and yes, you walk with Akaashi and I every day, dumbass. 😒

Bokuto read it and chuckled. 

From: Bokuto Kōtarō

Well if you let me take you to dinner you could be my babe. 😘 and I’m your senpai, stop making fun of meeeee. Come on, one date? 

From: (Y/N)

Literally no. 

From: Bokuto Kōtarō

I’ll get you to say yes one day. Until then, can you help me with trig after practice? Shits hard 😭

From: (Y/N)

Maybe if you stopped texting me, you’d know how to do it on your own. Now quit it before we both get in trouble. 

From: Bokuto Kōtarō

… is that a yes to helping me after practice? I’ll bring snacks? And we could watch a movie after, maybe cuddle? I’ll even give you a goodnight kiss! 😎

From: (Y/N) 

Yes to helping and snacks, eat shit to the rest— and what’s with all the damn emojis? Might have to change your name to Hisoka cause you’re a clown ⭐️👁👄👁💧

“Ew that face is horrible,” Bokuto released with a loud laugh. 

From: Bokuto Kōtarō

Who’s Hisoka? And don’t diss my emojis or I might serve another volleyball at you. 

From: (Y/N)

Jfc, uncultured and with a complex, I’m starting to remember why I never gave you my email. Akaashi is coming tonight so I don’t murder you. Now stop texting me clown boy ⭐️👁👄👁💧

From: Bokuto Kōtarō

First of all, rude, second of all, I’ll stop texting you once you agree to let me take you on a date— without Akaashi. 

From: Bokuto Kōtarō

Fine Akaashi can come too. 

From: Bokuto Kōtarō

Wait no! This is our date. Akaashi can’t come. 

From: Bokuto Kōtarō

(Y/N)? 

From: Bokuto Kōtarō

Wowwwww, really gonna leave me on read like this? As if you don’t have to spend all of practice and studying with me? 

From: Bokuto Kōtarō

Babeeee

From: (Y/N)

Not your babe. 

From: Bokuto Kōtarō

⭐️👁👄👁💧

  
  


(Y/N) read through the messages and shrugged a little. “That should do it,” she said, looking up at him. 

“So no to a date?” he asked, raising a brow and smirking down at her. 

The girl furrowed her brows as she stared at him. “Get to class, dumbass.” Her voice held no joy and he made a startled face. 

“Does this mean you won’t help me study?” he asked as she began walking away from him. 

“I’ll help you at lunch, thats all you get, maybe if you were in class instead of fighting dumb boys, you’d learn something.”

****************************

It was the last day before spring break, and Akaashi called (Y/N) in the early morning, letting her know that he wasn’t going to be in, as he had gotten food poisoning the night before. She wished him well, saying she’s got a ride in and he stopped her, saying Bokuto was already on his way. 

She looked down at the facetime call that she had angled up against her mirror. “And why should that stop me from getting a ride?” She asked, moving back to start applying mascara. “That’s incentive to find a ride.” 

“Can you please put a shirt on?” He muttered from his bed and she snickered. “Seriously, if it wasn’t me would you just be chilling in a bra?”

“God no,” she released, setting the makeup down and bringing her hands up to style her hair. “But it is you, so it’s fine,” she offered, looking at the camera with a sweet smile. 

Akaashi rolled over in bed so he was on his side, the sound of vomiting coming through the speakers. “Ugh, sorry. This shits terrible.”

The girl pouted a little at the camera. “You sure you don’t want me to swing by? I could bring some ginger tea over?”

Akaashi quickly spat the taste in his mouth into the trash bin beside him. “Yeah,” he groaned out. “Last thing I want is to get you sick. Look, just walk with Bokuto and if I’m feeling better you guys can come over after practice.” 

“Do I have to?” She groaned out. 

A knock on the door followed by its opening made (Y/N) turn on her stool to see her mom. “Sweetie, there’s a tall handsome boy here saying he’s walking you to sch- Oh you’re on FaceTime? Without a Shirt! (F/N)! What are you doi-“

“Relax mom, it’s just Akaashi,” the girl said with a laugh, turning back towards the mirror. 

“Oh,” her mother said in slight relief. “Hi sweetheart, you aren’t going to school today?” 

“Hi, Ms (L/N),” Akaashi said in a weak voice, giving a small wave. “Yeah, I got food poisoning last night, the tall handsome guy is Bokuto, he’s a friend of mine that usually walks with us to school. He offered to walk (Y/N) so she got there safe.”

The girl’s mother made a slight fawning noise. “That’s so sweet!” She exclaimed, smiling. “So it’s alright if I let him inside? He’s out on the porch right now.”

“Yeah, he’s a good guy,” Akaashi assured. “Can he come up so I can tell him our routine before he gets to us?” He asked and (Y/N) instantly glared at the camera.

“Of course!” Her mom exclaimed, moving towards the door. “Give me a moment, (Y/N) get a shirt on!” 

As she shut the door, the girl looked at the camera, anger on her face. “Did you just invite Bokuto Kōtarō into my fucking bedroom?” She asked angrily as his laughter began flowing from the phone. 

“Yeah,” he said, smirking with an accomplished expression. “Better get a shirt on. He’s a big guy but we both know he’s pretty fast.”

The girl jumped and ran to her closet, searching for a uniform shirt. When she found one, she quickly took it off the hanger and began pulling it on as a knock on the door sounded, the sound of the knob turning filling the air. “Wait! I’m still putting on a shirt!” 

“What? I have to deal with seeing you in a bra but Bokuto gets spared?” Akaashi’s sickly voice called. 

“Shut the fuck up, Keiji,” she said aggressively.

“(Y/N)! Language!” Her mother called from the other side of the door.

“It was plain Japanese, mom,” she called back.

Akaashi started snickering as she finished buttoning the shirt, moving to the door and opening it before returning to the vanity. “Thank you Ms (L/N),” Bokuto said nervously as the woman smiled sweetly and let him walk in before shutting the door. “She’s a bit intimidating,” he admitted, waking into the room further. 

“She’s honestly the sweetest person on the planet,” Akaashi assured from the phone, letting Bokuto move to stand behind the girl and put his hands on his knees to look at the device. “Don’t know how she birthed that one.”

“Eat my ass, Akaashi,” she asserted, nodding her head as she pinned her hair back. 

“Alright, Bokuto,” Akaashi said, making the boy that was present pick up the phone and earn a smack from the girl, muttered about touching other people’s things. “So in the morning, I usually run down the street. There's a shop that has local coffee and tea, depending on what kind of day it is dictates what she gets. Today is definitely a coffee day, she gets a caramel macchiato with Almond milk, she’s not supposed to have dairy. No sugar. Depending how grumpy she is tells me the size, and today she needs a large.”

Bokuto snickered and nodded. “Local coffee and tea shop, caramel macchiato with almond milk, large if she’s grumpy, got it. What else?”

“She’s also going to be annoyed until she eats. I usually get her something there, she likes the scones, chocolate, but her favorite is the fruit salad they have, but there are two types, something about the sweetener? Right (Y/N)?”

“Lack of sweetener,” she corrected, nodding as she went back to her makeup. 

“Yeah, they don’t have any additives,” Akaashi said, nodding his head. “We usually eat and have coffee on her porch and then you get there. I’ll give you money when you come over later.”

“You can just take my wallet,” she said, pointing towards her dresser, seeing the pocket book sitting on top.

“I got it, no problem,” Bokuto said, waving off the idea of her paying. “How far of a walk is it? Do I have time?” He asked, looking at his watch. 

“For sure,” Akaashi said, nodding his head. “I usually leave like ten minutes from now, they don’t get busy till like 10:00.”

Bokuto nodded his head with a large smile. “Alright, ya, I’ll probably go now.”

“Repeat what she wants,” Akaashi said, making the girl snicker.

Bokuto rolled his eyes. “Large caramel macchiato, almond milk, absolutely no dairy. Chocolate scone if they don’t have a fruit salad, no sweetener. Anything else, princess?” He asked, turning to (Y/N). 

“Don’t call me that,” she said instantly. “But no, that’s right.”

Bokuto beamed as he looked back at the phone. “Thanks again, Bokuto, I owe you one.”


	4. Understanding

As Bokuto went to get the coffee and fruit, (Y/N) finished getting ready and was sitting on the porch on the phone with Akaashi. It was a warmer day out, so she once again wore short socks rather than her usual tights under her skirt and a short sleeved blouse. She was feeling tired that morning, so she was thankful Akaashi told him to get her a coffee and as the wind started picking up, she brought her head up to see Bokuto carrying two drinks and a bag that must have been holding her food. 

“He’s back,” she breathed out, moving to stand. 

“Did he get the right thing?” Akaashi asked from her phone. 

“Caramel macchiato with almond milk and the unsweetened fruit salad,” Bokuto said for his friend to hear while holding it out for the girl to take. She happily did and hurried back to sit on the steps of her porch, Bokuto following and sitting beside her. “Akaashi, is the little wiggle a good thing or a bad thing?” he asked while looking at the phone she had placed between them. 

Akaashi laughed slightly. “A good thing,” he assured. “Alright guys, I need to sleep. Thanks again Bokuto, make sure she says thank you for the coffee and food. I’ll call you guys later to let you know if you can come over.”

“Bye Keiji, hope you feel better!” (Y/N) said, fruit pieces already in her mouth. 

Bokuto laughed a bit and smiled. “Yeah, hope to see you later man.” 

“See ya guys, oh! Bokuto! Don’t forget to remind the girls to fill (Y/N) in on what she’ll need for the camp.” 

“Gotchya,” Bokuto said as the girl smiled and waved goodbye before hanging up. He looked down at the tea in his hands toying with the string that was hanging outside of the cup. “So… do you guys just usually sit in silence or?”

“Yeah, usually, unless one of us needs to vent before you get here,” she said, nodding her head and sipping at her coffee. 

He pursed his lips slightly, looking down at the sidewalk in front of him. “Could you, uh, hand me the scone that’s in the bag?” he asked, pointing to the bag a little.

“You’re tiptoeing right now,” she muttered, reaching into the bag and pulling out the chocolate scone to hand to him. 

Bokuto let out an airy laugh as he accepted the food. “You’re in a good mood right now, trying not to piss you off.” 

(Y/N) snickered. “Not like I’m going to stab you or something, want some fruit?” she asked, looking to him and holding out the cup for him.

He smiled a little and took a piece, popping it into his mouth. “Thanks,” he said, nodding his head. “Want some of the scone?” he asked, carefully unwrapping it. 

“Sure,” she said, holding her hand out and he broke off a piece for her. She popped it into her mouth as well. “Sorry you felt like you had to walk me by the way, Akaashi is a little… protective.”

Bokuto laughed a bit, nodding his head in agreement. “I didn’t feel like I had to, I wanted to. You and I have never really just hung out, the two of us and… I don't know… your best friend is my best friend and I just want you to know that I’m not a bad guy.”

“I know you’re not a bad guy,” she said, looking ahead of them at the road. “Its just, Keiji isn’t the only protective one… its always been just him and I, you know, and then last year, you come out of nowhere and all of the sudden… All I hear about is how cool Bokuto-San is,” she explained rather quietly and Bokuto looked at the side of her face, seeing it looked rather sad. “You know, he was always the more outgoing one, which isn’t saying much because you know how he is… but I’m even worse at making friends than he is, I have him, and that’s it. So I guess I resent you a bit, Bokuto. You came out of nowhere and captivated him… its been a year and I still silently hope he drops you.”

Bokuto looked at the ground wide eyed a bit. He clenched his jaw a bit, the girl he had a crush on telling him she didn’t want him around stung like hell. “I know he won’t,” she added, shaking her head. “And, I guess I’ve come to terms with you being around a bit more. You know, he asked me to give you a chance?” she asked, finally looking at him. “I didn’t understand why he was being so adamant about it all, like, I don’t have to be friends with his friends,” she released, looking forward. “God knows he doesn’t give mine the time of day…”

“He told me you don’t have any other friends,” Bokuto said, looking at her from the side. “Just people you tolerate.”

She shrugged a little. “Yeah, that's pretty accurate… like I said, he’s better at making friends than I am. But as I was saying, I didn’t get it. Not until recently.” she snickered slightly. “Took me a year to figure out just what it is that Akaashi sees in you… you protect your own.” 

“What do you mean?” he asked, furrowing his brows. 

“Tell me, do you consider us friends?” 

Bokuto was taken back by that question, looking as she slowly turned her head to look at him, the wind making her hair flutter around as she took a sip of her coffee. “I mean… you’re Akaashi’s be-”

“No, do you consider us friends?” she asked again, pointing to him a little while she leaned in. “Nothing to do with Akaashi, or my feelings about you, or my lack of connection with the team. Do  you  consider us friends?”

“I-I do… I’d like to.”

She smirked a little. “You protect your own,” she repeated, the smirk shifting into a small smile. “You didn’t consider how I felt about you, or Akaashi’s connection to me when you heard what that guy was saying. It was just locker room talk amongst some guys. I’m sure you’ve said some raunchy shit about a girl when it’s just you and the guys, as I’m sure Akaashi has said shit he would never say near me. But it’s different when it's about your friend.” Bokuto stared into her eyes as she spoke and as she looked back out in front of them, taking a sip of her coffee, he took her in as a being. “And I don’t know what he said exactly, and to be honest, I don’t want to, but you mentioned him talking about doing things to me. So, you protected me. I know you’re not a bad guy Bokuto, I just didn’t think you’d be as like us as you are.”

“Hearing what he was saying made me sick,” he said quietly, looking back down at the coffee in his hands. “The thought of people saying something like that about you pissed me off… I didn’t think about it… it just kind of happened, I followed him out of the locker room and lost it.”

“We’ve all been there,” (Y/N) said, nodding and looking back to him, putting a comforting hand on his knee. “I’ve hit a few guys for bullying Akaashi when we were younger, and as soon as he had his growth spurt, no guy has been able to get near me. Which I don’t mind, cause all the guys at our school are fucking gross. So when you came around, I saw you as all the other guys, just lame… there have been guys that used Akaashi to get to me before… and then I saw you punch a guy in the face for me.”

“Can I say something?” he asked, making her look at him and offer a single nod. “I liked Akaashi before I even knew you existed,” he said, looking in her eyes. “He was keeping you a secret for the exact reason you just said, and he told me about it a few months ago… some of the guys on the team were joking with him about you being his little secret until you came to his first starting game. And he said something along the lines of keeping you out of harm’s way. Didn’t get what he meant till I heard the guys in the locker room talking about you.” 

“And that’s what I have to come to terms with,” she said, nodding. “How the hell am I supposed to deal with two meatheads hovering over me all the time,” she said, smirked and she released a laugh when he nudged her. “I guess what I’m saying is… I don’t hate you, Bokuto-San.”

“So you like me?” he said with a cheeky grin. 

“Hmm, wouldn’t go that far,” she said with a smirk. “I don’t just tolerate you, and that’s all you’re getting so don’t push your luck.”

“So abrasive,” he jeered and forced himself to stand up. “So, does this mean I’m officially in the gang?”

“I’m still not going to be nice to you.”

“It would be weird if you did,” he said, offering a hand down for her to take. “Come on, we’re going to be late.” She smirked and took it, letting him pull her to her feet and she dusted herself off as he moved up to grab their bags. “Does this mean I get to be your pretend boyfriend when creeps cat call on the street?” 

(Y/N) rolled her eyes as he lifted her bag over her head and let it drape over her shoulder before doing the same for himself. “Nope, that’s Akaashi’s job,” she said, picking up their garbage and walking to the trash bin in front of their house, throwing it away. 

“How do I apply for that position?” Bokuto called after her, picking up his tea and jogging over. 

“That one requires living down the road and being a best friend for 8 plus years, do you have the prior experience?” she asked, furrowing her brows and looking up at him. He gave a fake pout and she sighed. “Sorry man. That’s rough.”

Bokuto released a laugh as they began their walk, talking the whole time to his surprise, and she was even being rather pleasant towards him, more than likely due to the fact she wasn’t relying on holding a conversation with Akaashi. As they reached a bridge, he helped her hop up onto the railing so she could walk across it, his hand on her lower back as he looked up to her concentrated face, a smile coming to his own. 

A wind started to pick up, and as she brought her free hand down to hold the front of her skirt down, his moved from her back to the back hem, taking it between his fingers, holding it taught so it wouldn’t blow up. She smiled a thanks down at him and continued across the bridge, him looking up to make sure she wasn’t going to fall. As he finished his drink, he put the empty cup into his back pocket and looked up at her. 

“Do you need help down?” he asked, smirking up at her. 

“I should be able to,” she said, waving him off. He took a step back as she awkwardly maneuvered to sit on the railing and she hopped down. “See, big girl, I can do it myself.” 

He snickered as he felt his phone go off. He reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone, seeing a snapchat from Kuroo Tetsurō and snickered. “What?” (Y/N) asked, raising a brow up at him. 

“A friend from Volleyball sent me a snap, wanna see?” he asked, leaning down a little to show her the phone so they could both see it. It was a video of the side of Kuroo’s head, showing the inside of a bus with Lev Haiba screaming, standing and laughing as he pointed at someone with the caption ‘have you ever just wanted to kill a kid?’. Bokuto bursted out laughing. “So, the dark haired one is Kuroo and the silver haired kid is Lev, he’s new to their team and middle blocker.” 

“Are they on their way to a game?” she asked furrowing her brows. 

Bokuto nodded. “Yeah, so they're on the Nekoma team, their qualifiers are just starting.”

“Oh!” (Y/N) said in understanding. 

“Wanna respond with me?” he asked, looking from his phone down at her. 

“Not really,” she offered, nodding her head. 

Bokuto snickered. “Come on, it’ll be funny, you’re going to be meeting them at the camp too.” (Y/N) rolled her eyes but complied, holding a bored expression while offering a peace sign as Bokuto had an arm around her shoulders and a large smile on his face. He captioned it ‘With this cutie, can’t relate’ and sent it before showing the final product to her. It took about a minute and a half of them walking in silence for Bokuto’s phone to start going off; a facetime from Kuroo. Bokuto let out a loud laugh. “He’s video calling me.” 

As he answered it, chanting came flowing from the phone and the voice of Kuroo shouted, “I’m on the phone, shut up!” (Y/N) snickered but stopped as Bokuto threw an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in so the camera could see her. “Oh shit, you didn’t photoshop her in. So who’s the beautiful lady, Bokuto?” 

Bokuto laughed. “I talked about her at the last camp! It’s Akaashi’s friend, (L/N),” he explained. 

“Oh the one you have a crush on?” Kuroo asked, trying to embarrass the boy. 

“Yeah,” Bokuto said, no shame showing. “Akaashi’s sick today so I get the pleasure of walking her to school, isn’t that rig-”

“I’m being kidnapped, please send help,” she called in a monotone voice. 

“I bought you coffee, be appreciative!” Bokuto exclaimed. 

(Y/N) raised a brow. “Do you even know what ‘appreciative’ means?” she asked and he huffed. 

Kuroo began laughing as a blond boy came onto screen. “Hi Bokuto-san,” he said in a quiet voice. “Oh… I didn’t realize someone else was with you.”

“I like that one, who’s that?” (Y/N) asked, looking at him on the screen. “Aw he’s a cutie.”

“Oh,” the blond said, going pink in the face. “Uh- I’m Kenma…”

“Hi Kenma, I’m (L/N),” she said with a little wave. 

“Please don’t hit on Kenma right in front of me,” Bokuto said with a pained smile. 

“What position do you play, Kenma?” she asked, taking a sip of her coffee. 

“I’m a setter,” he said softly as Kuroo repositioned his phone so both boys were fully in frame. “Do you play?” he asked, looking at the camera. 

“Not at all,” (Y/N) admitted nodding. “I’m more of a video game kind of girl.”

“Wait, really?” Kenma asked, the slightest bit of excitement showing on his face. 

“Oh now you’ve done it,” Kuroo said with a laugh. 

“Yeah! If you play, I could bring my DS to the camp and we can play,” she offered with a smile. 

“Sure,” Kenma said with a small smile. “Do you want to exchange emails and I’ll let you know what games I’m bringing?” he asked quietly, moving to get his phone out. “Wait, you’re coming to the camp?

“Sure thing! And yeah, Akaashi manipulated me until I agreed to be a manager,” she said with a smile. Bokuto stared at the camera with Crazed eyes as (Y/N) gave the blond her email and Kuroo held back laughter. 

“Alright, so, Kuroo,” Bokuto said. “Looks like I’m fighting Kenma as soon as we get there, sound good?” he asked, releasing a small laugh and the girl beside him jammed an elbow in his side, making him wince. 

“I’d win,” Kenma said, not looking up from his phone. (Y/N) released a loud laugh, causing Kuroo to start laughing as well. 

“Keep the fighting on the court you Horned Owl Bastard,” Kuroo exclaimed with a laugh, looking up from the camera. “Hey, we just pulled up to the venue, so I gotta go, but I’ll message you the game results and (Y/N) I look forward to meeting you at the camp, and Kenma looks forward to stealing you from Bokuto.”

“He’ll succeed,” (Y/N) offered lazily. 

“Listen, If you want to play video games, I’ll play, I can do that for you.”

“Bye guys!” (Y/N) released in a bored tone. She hung up on them and finished off her coffee, holding it in hand as she continued to walk, seeing Bokuto pouting. She snickered. “You do realize I’ll forget Kuroo’s name with in the next 10 minutes, right? I still don’t remember our own team’s names.”

“And Kenma’s?” he asked, raising a brow. 

“Oh no, I’ll remember Kenma,” she released with a smirk. She heard her phone go off and opened her bag, grabbing the device to see a new email. “Oh speak of the devil.”

“I hate this.”


	5. The Diagnosis

That night, Bokuto sat in Akaashi’s living room with his friend, the two watching a movie. There was a weird feeling in the air, (Y/N) declined coming over later that night, saying something came up, something Bokuto wrote off but Akaashi knew better. He clenched his jaw, seeing the text messages between him and the girl a few houses down. “Bokuto-san, I have to skip practice tomorrow,” Akaashi released, looking up from his phone. 

Bokuto furrowed his brows slightly, looking away from the screen. “What, why?” the question was a can of worms, as it wasn’t his place to say the actual reason so he sighed. “We have camp in a week dude, we have to be at the top of our game,” the captain released, shaking his head. “This is the second practice in a row you’re going to miss.”

“It’s a doctors appointment, I really can’t miss it, and (Y/N)’s not feeling well so she won’t be able to make it either,” he said, looking at the boy from the couch. “Once the appointment is over, I’ll be over, so, I’ll probably just end up being late.” 

“You’re not just secretly going on a date, right?” Bokuto asked, raising his brow. “You can tell me, I can take it.”

“Yeah, I’m taking her to a fancy restaurant in tokyo, already made the reservation,” Akaashi said in a monotone voice but the words were dripping in sarcasm. “I have food poisoning, you dumbass.”

Bokuto released a laugh and nodded. “Yeah that’s true, not the best time for taking girls out to dinner,” he admitted. He looked at Akaashi with a slightly bashful expression and sighed. “Look, dude, I gotta ask, and if you say yes, I’ll respect it and back off… do you like her?” he asked quietly, almost being drowned out by the television and Akaashi furrowed his brows and looked at him. “You guys have been friends for like ever, and… I don’t know. You know I have a thing for her but if you like her, I’ll respect that.”

Akaashi huffed slightly, shaking his head. “Bokuto… if this wasn’t you, I’d tell you to piss off. I get this question at least once a week and have ever since we were 12. But (Y/N) is a sister to me. If you want the truth, yes, we are going to be together tomorrow, but its not for a date… when we were kids, she got really sick, and so she has yearly check ups to make sure she’s still okay, her check up is tomorrow and… I’ve never missed an appointment.” Bokuto stared at him with slightly wider eyes than normal, confused by his choice of words. “As for you and her, you’re probably the only guy I’d let near her, but that comes down to you some how winning her over. And that’s on you, I’m not your wing man.” 

“Ouch,” Bokuto jeered. “No advice? She’s had to have had a boyfriend before, how did they win her over?”

Akaashi raised a brow. “Have you forgotten who we’re talking about? Bokuto, she’s a complete introvert that will literally make a guy cry for fun. She’s never had a boyfriend.” 

“Has she ever shown interest in anyone?” Bokuto released with a whine, sitting forward on the couch with his hands on his knees.

Akaashi laughed. “Once, and even then all she did was sneak glances at him. She’s not one to talk about her feelings towards possible suitors.” 

Bokuto huffed, leaning back into the couch and crossing his arms. There was silence other than their movie and Akaashi looked at him to see his expression of concern. “What’s wrong now?” He asked in a bored tone.

“She’s like… okay right?” Bokuto asked, looking to him with soft eyes. “Like… it’s nothing to worry about?”

Akaashi knew what he was referring to and sighed a little. “Yeah, she’ll be fine,” he assured, nodding his head, more so trying to convince himself. As he looked back at the signs, he saw some similarities to when she first got sick, the back pains, the weight loss, seeming tired all the time. He shook the idea out of his head, thinking those were things she always complained about. “These check ups are just a formality, but… I know that despite her hiding it, she does get a bit worried by them.”

“So you go as moral support?” Bokuto asked, tilting his head a little. 

“Yeah, the tests always come back clear, so her and I go get lunch at this restaurant to celebrate,” Akaashi said with a small smile. He looked to his phone again, seeing a message from (Y/N) that she was heading to bed and her mom would pick him up in the morning. He wished her a good rest, saying he’d bring her coffee. “She’ll be fine, she always is.”

  
  


*************************************

That next morning, Akaashi sat alone in the hospital waiting room, a thumping in his chest he couldn’t calm. This always happened and she would always come out with a huge smile, laughing at his nervousness. It felt different to him this time though, usually her parents would be out waiting with him, but they got called in. They never get called in. (Y/N) always went in alone, saying she needed to be the first to know, and she relayed the results back. However, this meeting seemed to be longer. He checked his phone, seeing a message from Bokuto.

From: Bokuto-San

Wish our girl luck for me! I’ll take you guys out for dinner after practice.

Akaashi clenched his jaw slightly, taking a deep breath. His thumbs began typing before he could think.

From: Akaashi Keiji

This meeting is lasting way longer than the previous ones, man… I swear to god if the Cancer is back.

He clicked send and instantly regretted it. His hand flew to his mouth and he gritted his teeth. “She’s going to kill me,” he breathed out. He shook the thought out of his head. “She’s fine. This is supposed to be the last annual check up, so they're setting up a plan on further ones,” he insisted aloud, talking to himself. Some of those in the waiting room looked to him, slight pity on their faces as he shook his head. 

  
  


(Y/N) looked at him through the window in the door, seeing him panicking and she clenched her jaw. “Sweetie,” her mother whispered. “I can tell him.”

“No,” she breathed out, tightening her jaw and standing up taller. “No… I have to be the one.” Her mom made her turn and look at her, bringing up a hand to touch her cheek. “I’m fine,” she said, forcing a smile. 

  
  


Akaashi looked up as the door to the waiting room opened, seeing the girl from down the road walking in slowly, holding a smile. His jaw tightening, seeing it was fake the instant her lips curled up. He slowly got up, hesitantly starting to close the gap between them. “I-it’s back… isn’t it?” He asked in a broken voice. 

“Akaashi, let’s go for a walk,” she said softly, gently pointing to the door. 

Tears began to well in the boy’s eyes as he dropped into a low squat, his face going into his hands. “Fuck,” he whispered. 

“Akaashi,” she said again, this time her voice shaking. “Please, let’s go for a walk and I’ll explain,” she whimpered out, tears coming to her eyes seeing him like this. Akaashi looked up at her, eyes already red as he held back sobs. “Come on..” 

  
  


The two walked outside together and as they reached the small, empty courtyard in the center of the hospital, (Y/N) leaned up against a tree. She had her arms crossed as the wind picked up, blowing her hair as she stared at Akaashi’s back. He had his hands jammed into his pockets, tears streaming down his face as he looked up at the clouds above them. 

“I should have seen the signs,” he said, quietly but she still heard him. 

“I didn’t even see them, Akaashi,” she said, looked down at the grass, sniffling slightly. “You couldn’t have protected me from this, and you know it.”

“Where is it?” He asked, looking over his shoulder at her. “How bad is it?” 

(Y/N) kept her gaze off him. “Same kidney… stage one,” she said quietly. 

“So they got it early?” He asked, turning fully towards her. “So, you’ll be able to fight it off?” 

She looked at him with a soft smile. “Really early,” she assured. “They’ve already started a treatment plan.” 

“So… you have to do Cemo again?” He asked, his voice and face holding sadness as he stared at her. “I hated seeing you do cemo…”

“At first, and if after a month and a half, there isn’t any results, they’ll remove the kidney,” she said, nodding her head. “My first session is Tuesday, so I’ll be recovered in time for the camp, and then the day we get back I go for an afternoon session.”

Akaashi released a laugh of disbelief. “You shouldn’t be going to camp, (Y/N). You just got diagnosed with Cancer for the second time!” He was angry now, not at her of course, as this wasn’t her fault and he knew that, but he was pissed this was happening all over again. “You should be resting- an-and taking care of yourself and eating right and-“

“Akaashi,” she released with a small laugh. “I talked to the doctor already about it all.” He furrowed his brows and she huffed pushing herself off the tree, walking towards him. “I got the okay to go to camp, and he said I’ve been doing a great job with taking care of myself physically. In fact, he told me I should start doing more cardio to help out with blood regulation once the Cemo starts. Though, we know I’m going to start getting the nose bleeds again so that’ll be fun.” 

“Please don’t make jokes right now,” he released, shaking his head and looking from her. 

“Sorry, it’s a coping mechanism,” she jeered, smiling up at him. “If you want, I can let you read through the treatment packet he gave me, either way, with in the next two months I’ll either be cancer free and lacking a kidney or it will be getting shut down from the Cemo.” She brought a hand up and touched his face, forcing him to look at her. “If this is too much and you want to take a break, I wouldn’t bla-“

“Oh shove it,” he said, smacking her hand away and wrapping her up in his arms. “I didn’t get scared off before, I’m not going to now,” he said and she smiled softly, wrapping her arms around his waist. He swayed with her in his grasp and he kissed the top of her head. “I want the packet, and no more sweets or coffee. You’re getting tea and fruit and veggies and protein. And we have to introduce more iron into your diet so you don’t get as many nose bleeds.”

“Okay dad,” she said sarcastically and he hugged her tighter. “Bright side, the doctor said because I didn’t lose hair last time, I shouldn’t this time.” 

“How are you so calm?” He asked, clenching his jaw and hugging her like he was about to lose her. 

She snickered. “Come on, I beat it once already. Just gotta do it again.” Akaashi smiled slightly as he hugged her. “Please don’t tell anyone… especially Bokuto. I don’t need that chaotic energy right now.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” he said softly. He now needed to lie to his best friend saying she’s fine, and lie to her by saying he never mentioned it. 

“Now, I need to get back in there for some paperwork,” she said, pulling away from the hug and looking up at him. “And you need to get to practice.”

“(Y/N)-“

“I’m fine, Akaashi,” she said, cutting him off. She gave him a stern look and he sighed, dropping his head slightly. “I’m not some sick kid, alright, and I refuse to be treated like it, so. I need you to pretend like I’m fine… for me. You’ve always been my rock and I need you to be that now, because you know me better than anyone. You know I’m terrified right now.” 

Akaashi clenched his jaw and looked to the ground, giving a nod. “You’re okay,” he said, looking back up to her. 

“And no more crying,” she said, staring into his eyes. “It breaks my damn heart and you know it.” 


	6. A Night

As the next few days passed, Akaashi had managed to play off (Y/N)‘a diagnosis as a false alarm to Bokuto, telling him not to mention it as it made her uncomfortable. They did skip dinner with Bokuto that night, but he kept insisting they all went at some point. However, it was the night before the were meant to leave for camp, and the girl from down the road was in Akaashi’s living room, rapping and dancing with his dog, very minimally moving as she was still tired from her Treatment earlier in the week. 

Akaashi released a laugh at her stiff and awkward movements, and she looked at him and did a body roll and his dad walked in, earning a laugh from the man. “I’m glad to see you’re feeling a bit better, (Y/N),” the man released, smiling as she looked to him with a big smile. She was swearing Akaashi’s clothes, a pair of joggers and a large hoodie with the hood up. “Akaashi taking care of you like usual?” 

“Yes sir,” she said with a large smile. 

“Atta boy,” he said, nodding to Akaashi. “Alright you two, I have a business trip I have to head out for. Are you staying the night?” He asked, gesturing to the girl in the living room. 

“Yeah,” Akaashi said, looking down at his phone. “We have to leave at like 3:00 am to make it in time for the bus. Bokuto might be coming over too.” 

“You sure her mother is alright with that?” His father asked, raising a brow at his son as he moved to the coffee table and moved some magazines. “Have you seen my passport?”

“Yeah, she’s been ranting about how cute he is since he showed up to walk me to school,” (Y/N) said as she moved towards the television stand and squatted down with her knees together, opening the small door. “Don’t tell him that though, it’ll go right to his head. Here it is,” she said, standing up with his passport in hand. She held it out to him.

He dramatically put his hand on his chest. “My favorite daughter,” he released, taking it. “I’d lose my head if you weren’t there to keep it attached.” She released a giggle as she hopped over the coffee table and landed on the couch beside Akaashi and he gave her a fond smile. “Am I going to have to be the intimidating Father and threaten Bokuto now?” He asked, looking between the two. 

“Like I’d give him a chance,” (Y/N) released with a snicker, looking at her phone. 

“That’s my girl,” the man said with a laugh. “Alright, I have to leave. As always, (Y/N), guest room, Akaashi, keep her safe. I have some dinner in the fridge that fits the doctors requirements for her. Just have to warm it up. For breakfast, you guys are on your own, Akaashi, remember, no dairy, artificial sugars, gluten-“

“Fish, minimal rice, and for some reason she can’t have pomegranates,” Akaashi finished, smirking as he looked up from his phone. “I know dad, I got it.” 

“Alright,” his father said with a laugh. “Love you, stay safe, have fun at camp, alright?” He asked, heading for the door and grabbing his suitcase. 

“Love you too,” (Y/N) said with a smile waving to him. 

“Cya dad,” Akaashi said with a small smile. 

“If you need anything just call,” the man said with a smile and opened the door, and left the house.

As the door shut, (Y/N) dropped her smile and she was texting. “It’s astonishing how much your personality changes around adults,” Akaashi muttered, texting. 

“Know how to play a room,” she retorted, looking up at the television. “Bokuto isn’t actually coming over, right?”

“He’s outside,” Akaashi said, forcing himself up from the couch and moving towards the front door. “Dad’s threatening him over you.” 

(Y/N) let out a loud laugh as she grabbed the remote. As Akaashi opened the door and shouted about getting inside, the girl on the couch clicked on the television. She didn’t even look up as Bokuto walked in, carrying a duffle bag and his backpack. He set his things down next to hers and walked into the living room. “Sup, loser?” She asked, still not looking at him as she reached forward and grabbed a sliced pepper, popping it into her mouth. 

“Hey,” Bokuto said, with an offense in his voice. “I’m not a loser.”

She made a bored face and shrugged, swallowing her snack. “You did just drop a rank as an ace.” 

Bokuto looked at Akaashi with a look of betrayal. “You told her?” He exclaimed, gesturing towards her. 

“I didn’t,” Akaashi said with a shrug and moved to plop down beside her on the couch. “How did you know that, actually?”

A smirk came to the girl's face as she opened Netflix. “I keep tabs on you guys,” she suggested, flipping through the movies. 

Akaashi chuckled as Bokuto plopped down onto the love seat, pouting. Akaashi put an arm around her shoulders and made a face of confusion. “You smell different?” He said, looking down at her.

“Yeah,” (Y/N) said in annoyance. She rolled up her sleeve a little and let him smell her arm. “I had to switch body washes because I developed an allergy to the old one. Is it bad? It’s the one the doctor recommended.”

“No it’s good,” Akaashi assured. “What is it?” He asked, rubbing her forearm slightly. “It’s softer too.”

“Yeah, it’s made with Shea and it’s blue lotus, I think?” She asked slightly, furrowing her brows. “Is that what it smells like?” She asked. 

Akaashi knew one of the side effects she usually experienced from Cemo was loss of smell and taste so he sighed. He sniffed her arm again and furrowed his brows. “I’m not sure.”

“Bokuto,” (Y/N) said, looking at the boy and he slightly perked up. “Smell my arm and tell me if it smells like blue lotus.” He looked a tad shocked as she climber over Akaashi and leaned over the arm rest of the couch, stretching her exposed limb out 

He leaned forward and smelt her arm, smiling a little at the scent. “Yeah, that’s Blue lotus,” he confirmed, nodding his head. He smelled her arm again, his smile growing. “Smells really good,” he said smiling at her as she turned to land on her back, her legs laying across Akaashi’s lap. 

“Feel her arm,” Akaashi egged on and (Y/N) reached her arm above her head, holding it out for Bokuto. He reached a hand out, gently rubbing the skin and made an impressed face. “Soft right?” 

“Yeah,” Bokuto agreed, bringing his other hand up and rubbed her forearm between his hands. 

“This is getting weird,” the girl released, trying to pull her arm away and he held it. “I’m feeling trapped,” she announced loudly. 

Akaashi released a laugh and hoisted her off him, pulling her from Bokuto and putting her on his other side. “Quit being a creep Bokuto.” 

Bokuto released a laugh and shrugged. “Yeah, yeah,” he said, waving it off. “What are we doing tonight?” 

“Movie,” Akaashi said as he picked up the remote the girl beside him set down, beginning to search for a good film. 

Bokuto groaned. “That’s what we always do! Come on, there’s gotta be something else we could do?” He asked looking at them. “(Y/N) how long can you hold a handstand?” He asked. 

“What, are we playing 20 questions now?” She asked boredly, looking at him. 

“No I just wanna know more about you,” he said with a laugh. 

“Like what? My trauma?” She asked with a brow raised. Bokuto made a face of fear and she snickered. “Maybe like 20 seconds?” She asked, looking down at her phone. 

“Maybe 30,” Akaashi corrected, looking for movies. 

“Let’s find out,” Bokuto said, standing up and moving to the center of the living room. “Come on,” he said, waving her over. 

“No, Bokuto,” Akaashi said boredly. 

“It’ll be fun,” he whined.

The girl rolled her eyes. “If I do it will you stop with that voice? It’s annoying.” 

Bokuto shrugged. “Maybe,” he offered and she huffed, moving to stand.

“You aren’t supposed to be doing strenuous activities,” Akaashi warned. 

(Y/N) rolled her eyes. “I’m doing a handstand, not squatting him. Though I probably could.” She got to her feet and moved around the coffee table. It wasn’t that she wanted to do it, more so she wanted to prove to Akaashi she could. 

“I’ll hold your ankles,” Bokuto said, nodding.

She rolled her eyes and quickly moved, landing on her hands with her legs up. Bokuto grabbed her ankles and held them together as she teetered a little. “I hope my feet smell,” she released. 

“Nope, you’re good,” Bokuto released with a laugh. 

“You literally have a concussion still,” Akaashi released, pulling up Snapchat. He was recording the two as Bokuto looked to him with an impressed face. “Her shirts falling, hold it up,” he said, gesturing to the girl. Bokuto rounded her and grabbed the hem of the hoodie, pulling it up over her stomach. 

“Yes,” Bokuto released. “We must protect the innocence of her tummy.”

(Y/N) released a chuckle. “Please don’t make me laugh, I’m trying to concentrate.”

Akaashi snickered as he zoomed in on her face, seeing it go red. “Oh shit, she’s wobbling,” Akaashi said, standing up as Bokuto lurched forward, hooking an arm around her lower back and hoisting her up over his shoulder as she started laughing. He faced the camera smiling and holding a thumbs up as she had her hands on his stomach to hold herself up. 

“You good?” He asked, looking at her face as she looked over her shoulder slightly to see him better. She nodded, slightly smiling. “Do you want to get down? He asked and she nodded again, laughing. He laughed and squatted down, putting her down. “What was the time?” Bokuto asked, seeing Akaashi still filming. 

Akaashi looked at the screen, seeing the time at 50 seconds. “About 40 seconds.”

Bokuto nodded and held a hand up for a high five which she gave. “Nice one little lady,” he said snickering. Akaashi chuckled and stopped filming. “Who you sending it to?” He asked, gesturing to Akaashi while sliding his other hand under his shirt, rubbing his stomach.

“Kuroo, Sugawara and Suzumeda,” Akaashi said with a chuckle, typing on his phone, captioning it ‘she’s warming up to him, only took a year’ before saving it to his phone. 

“Kuroo’s the one with the dark spiked hair right?” (Y/N) asked, breathing heavily and looking to Bokuto. 

Bokuto nodded vigorously and Akaashi furrowed his brows. “How does she know Kuroo?” He asked, looking between the two.

“Oh he face timed that day we walked to school together so she talked to him a little,” Bokuto said, nodding his head. “Though he doesn’t style it like that, he just has really bad bed head.”

“That’s unfortunate,” (Y/N) muttered, making a face of discomfort. “Alright, you were right Akaashi, that made me nauseous.” She said, leaning forward and putting her hands on her knees.

Akaashi sighed and walked to her, grabbing her elbow. “Bokuto, can you get a glass of water? I’m taking her to the bathroom.” Bokuto made a guilty face and nodded as he watched Akaashi put a hand on the girl's lower back and lead her from the living room. 


	7. A Lost Bet

The next morning, the trio had gotten up and made for the school, all boarding the bus and taking off for camp. This camp was a whole new environment for the girl, a large gym, full of boys. She was dragged away from Akaashi, much to her displeasure, by Suzumeda and Shirofuku to meet Kiyoko and Yachi from Karasuno, and the second that team saw her, she was bombarded. As Kiyoko wrangled her boys, (Y/N) made her get away, making for the hall so she could go and get some juice. 

That is where she ran into Kuroo and Kenma, resulting in casual flirting from the dark haired boy, which she brushed off, and Kenma talking to her about the video games, which she indulged in. That was when Bokuto found her. He threw his arm around her shoulder and gushed about her to Kuroo and Kenma as she fought against his grip, at one point being trapped in a bear hug from behind and then being thrown over his shoulder so she couldn’t fight back as easily. 

That’s when Akaashi came to the rescue. He brought her back to the gym giving her water and having her sit with the coach and other managers. As the days passed, she was forced to sit and keep tally of the games the boy’s won. She didn’t realize how much the ace of her team was trying to show off, as she really wasn’t paying all that much attention. Instead, she sat cross legged in her sports shorts and athletic tank top with her hand on her chin.

On multiple occasions, Bokuto would look at (Y/N) asking for praise and she'd offer a bored thumbs up with an emotionless face, earning snickers from their competitors. But as night fell on one of the nights, she was walking around campus, looking for Akaashi. The sound of Bokuto’s boisterous laugh filled the air and she sighed, knowing Akaashi was probably with him. She began walking towards the building, seeing a giant three above it. As she got closer, she realized it was another gym, and she looked through the open doors seeing Bokuto land after hitting a cross successfully. 

She stepped inside shyly, her fist over her chest with her hand on the door frame, looking around for Akaashi. “Well isn’t it the cute little manager,” Kuroo released, making her head shoot in his direction to see him smirking. 

Bokuto whipped his head to look at the door, smiling widely when he saw it was her. “(L/N)! Came to watch me play, huh?” He asked loudly, holding his arms out as she started walking in, hoping she’d come hug him. 

The girl’s eyes landed on Akaashi as he stepped out from behind his Ace, smiling a little. She released a breath of relief, walking towards him and Bokuto, ignoring the ginger and blonde in the gym. As she walked towards Bokuto, he got excited and moved in to hug her only for the girl to duck under his arm and continue for Akaashi. “Not here for you,” she informed. This little maneuver made the glasses wearing blonde start laughing as well as Kuroo. Her arms went around Akaashi’s waist as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She looked at Bokuto, seeing his hair deflate and looked at the pair with a pout. She looked up at Akaashi, ignoring the pouting third year. “What are you up to?” she asked, her voice bored. 

“Playing a three on three,” Akaashi informed nodding. “Want to sit and watch and once we’re done, we can go grab dinner?” He asked. 

“I guess,” she said, seeming annoyed. 

“Quit being a wench,” Akaashi released, earning a snicker from Kuroo. “It'd be nice if you actually got along with my friends for once,” he said, removing his arm from her shoulders and she let go of him. 

“Am I being replaced?” She asked boredly, walking to the sidelines and plopping down onto her butt, resting her forearms on her knees as the boys started up again.

“If you don’t learn to play nice,” Akaashi started, going up to set for Bokuto, letting him score a point, “yes.”

“Rude,” she muttered. 

“Look who’s talking, miss grumpy,” Akaashi released, lazily looking at her. “You’re only being a dick because you want food and your social tolerance gave out like two hours ago.”

“Don’t dissect me in front of people,” she groaned out. 

Akaashi smirked. “Don’t make it so easy.” He looked back to the guys. “Sorry about her, I promise she’s actually pretty nice.”

“I find it funny,” Kuroo assured. 

Tsukishima Kei nodded in agreement. “I’m enjoying it too,” he said. 

“See, I’m enjoyable,” (Y/N) retorted. 

“Don’t make me send Bokuto after you,” Akaashi warned not looking at her as he received a serve. 

Hinata sent it over, smiling a little at their bickering and Lev sloppily received it. Bokuto looked across the court with a smirk. “Hey (Y/N)! If I make this next shot you have to go on a date with me!” He announced as the ball was sent over for Hinata received the ball. 

“Fat chance,” she said in return. “How bout this, if their weakest blocker stiffs you at full power, then I’ll go on a date with you,” she said with a snicker, knowing there wasn’t a chance.

“Oh yeah?” Bokuto asked, a brow raised as he went up, landing another spike. He turned to her with his hands on hips. “And who would that be, gorgeous?”

She snickered again. “Blondie, no offense,” she said, pointing to Tsukishima. He furrowed his brows and looked around. “Kuroo is a Captain and the main middle blocker for his team, he’s honestly not bad. The tall guy, Lev?” She asked and he nodded his head quickly. a hardened expression as he seemingly peered into her soul. “Well he’s massive, if he got his shit together he could put you down easy. So that leaves the blond, what I’ve seen in his games is he hasn’t figured out his place yet and doesn’t see the need to put in the effort. His lack of passion and mediocre skill level won’t let him block you full on.” 

Her monotone explanation left the boys astonished as she lazily looked up from her nails to see their expressions and she shrugged slightly. “I literally said be nice, like two minutes ago,” Akaashi said in a defeated tone as he looked at her in disbelief. 

“I wasn’t being mean, I was being honest,” she said in boredom. “Was I off base with that?” She asked, looking to Kuroo with a raised brow as he tried to hold back laughter. 

“No, that was pretty spot on,” he said nodding his head. He looked to Tsukishima and shrugged. “You gonna let her talk all that shit or gonna make her go on a date with the Owl?” He asked, gesturing to Bokuto. 

Tsukishima tightened his jaw a little but had a slightly evil smirk. “Let’s find out.” 

Bokuto released a laugh and nodded. The game continued, (Y/N) released chuckles every time Tsukishima failed to block Bokuto, but also cheering on Hinata as he learned techniques from Bokuto. She liked the orange haired boy, finding humor in his amazement and was a little impressed by him as well. She was bored to say the least, and as she looked up, she saw the determined look in Bokuto’s eye as he went up for a spike. However, as Tsukishima went up, Kuroo did as well. She squinted her eyes a little as Bokuto aimed and at the last second, she saw Tsukishima’s hand move, getting in the way of the ball and smacking it down on the Ace’s side of the net. 

The three landed and stared at each other wide eyes, slowly looking at the girl who was sitting on her butt. Her mouth was slightly hanging open as the rest of the boys looked to her. “This is a fucking joke, right?” She said in disbelief, looking directly at the blond. “Blondie, you did not just fucking move your hand to block him.”

Tsukishima bore a smirk and he pushed his glasses up on his nose. “My name is Tsukishima.”

“Well what the fuck, Tsukishima,” she asked, anger in her voice. 

Akaashi started snickering, which turned into a full on cackle. “Oh my god,” he said, tears coming to his eyes as he laughed at her. 

Bokuto looked at the blond. “This is the only time I will praise you for blocking me,” he said, reaching his hand under the net and giving him a low five. He slowly looked to the girl with a wide grin. “So when’s our date babe?” He asked, tilting his head. 

“Never,” she clarified. 

“Oh no,” Akaashi said, still laughing. “You made your bed, you’re fucking going!”

Bokuto began walking towards her with his arms stretched out as if asking for a hug. She glared at him and his smirk only widened. “Don’t even think about it,” she warned as he drew closer. “Bokuto, I swear on your mom’s life.” As he moved in, she lurched to her feet and took off at a full sprint, making the boys in the gym erupt with laughter as Bokuto chased after her. 

Her feet made her round the court, Bokuto following close behind. She made it outside and took off fully, sprinting away from him with the boy on her tail laughing as he went. She was moving down the sidewalk, heading for the main gym. 

“Should we go save her?” Hinata asked slowly, looking at the open doors the two just ran through. 

“Absolutely not,” Akaashi released, his laughter dying down as he bore a large smile. “We should go help him though, she ran track all throughout junior high.”he shook his head slightly and began jogging towards the door. 

  
  


As (Y/N) ran, she was nearing the walk way that connected the main Gym to the eatery, seeing the entirety of the Karasuno boy’s team besides the two she was just with walking to get dinner. “Move!” She screamed as she neared the railing. They all turned to look at her, seeing the boy pursuing her screaming for them to stop her. They were all wide eyed as she jumped up, her hand landing on the railing and her legs flying over it. She quickly maneuvered through the startled boys before booking it towards the eatery, hoping the food would distract the boy chasing her.

“Bokuto, what are you doing?” Sawamura Daichi called as the boy vaulted over the railing and ran after her. 

“She lost a bet and is avoiding her penalty!” The boy called over his shoulder.

Azumane Asahi furrowed his brows. “What’s her penalty?” He called as she made it inside. 

“Me!” Bokuto shouted.

The girl ran between tables and players, avoiding colliding with anyone as the boy called for someone to grab her. As she dodge players, she spun around slightly and smacked into a chest, making her go wide eyed as the male grabbed onto her biceps. 

She looked up at his face, seeing the Karasuno Coach, Ukai looking down at her. “What is going on here?” He asked, looking behind her at Bokuto who finally reached them. 

“She lost a bet and now is avoiding her penalty,” Bokuto explained, laughing slightly. 

“Please help me,” she said, looking up at the man. 

Ukai furrowed his brows at the boy, looking between the two. “What exactly is she avoiding?” 

“She agreed to go on a date with me if Tsukishima was able to block me, and he did,” Bokuto said with a laugh again, smiling widely. 

Ukai looked between the two and let out a snicker. “Well, come get her,” he said, holding the girl tightly and Bokuto released a loud laugh. 

“Traitor,” the girl exclaimed as she fought against his grip and he simply laughed as Bokuto snagged her, hoisting her over his shoulder and she let out a loud grunt. “Put me down, Shrek!” She shouted, fighting him still. The boys in the cafeteria started cheering as Bokuto turned and started to walk out, smiling victoriously as he went. 

  
  


The rest of the camp, (Y/n) avoided the Ace, not cheering for him during games, earning looks from Akaashi. When she returned to her home, she ignored his texts, only responding when she was forced to by Akaashi. He was laying on her bed the morning of the date, going through his phone. 

“I could just not go,” she muttered, looking at her phone to see a text from him, giving her instructions for the date. 

“Just go, you might have fun,” Akaashi breathed out, annoyance in his voice. 

The girl rolled her eyes, looking to him. “What does he even have planned?” she asked in an annoyed voice. 

“Even if I knew, I wouldn’t tell you.”


	8. A Date

(Y/N) did as Bokuto instructed, wearing a swimsuit under her clothes, but she still had no idea what he had planned. She was thankful her next therapy session was scheduled for the day after the date, because she knew he would have something strenuous planned. The boy lead the way, leading her through the woods, earning a few comments about possible murder locations from the girl, which simply made him laugh. If it wasn’t for the lack of service, she was just going to play on her phone the whole time, but now she was forced to pay attention to the boy. 

As they emerged from a bush, she was greeted with the view looking out over a lake, their location being on a small cliff, only being a 20 foot drop. She watched him set the bag he was carrying down, looking back at her with a knowing smirk. “Give me one second,” he insisted, opening the bag. 

“What are we doing up here?” She questioned, furrowing her brows as she walked past him, her eyes widening at the glistening water below her, the sight of the green trees on the other bank across the lake. Birds flew in pairs over the waters, butterflies floating from flower to flower around her. The tiniest smile came to her face as a fist rose up above her chest, taking in the sight. 

“It’s a surprise, just trust me,” Bokuto released, pausing what he was doing to look at her, smiling at the sight of her. He took out his phone quickly and took a photo of her, seeing the small smile on her face as she stared. He chuckled and went back to the task of setting up a picnic. 

“You brought food?” (Y/N) asked, making him peer up at her as she came walking back. 

He snickered and nodded. “Akaashi told me some of your favorites,” he explained. “But first,” he started, standing up and began unbuttoning his shirt. “I thought we’d go swimming.” 

She raised a brow at him as he gestured to her clothes. With a roll of the eyes, she began stripping down to her bathing suit, avoiding his gaze as she did. “If we’re swimming why didn’t we go to the other bank?” She asked, folding her shorts and setting them down on the blanket he had laid out. 

As he reached into his bag, he eyed her with a smirk. “We’re cliff jumping, babe,” he explained, making her go wide eyed. Arm coming out of his bag, he pulled out a Bluetooth speaker and connected his phone to it, putting on a playlist. 

“Does Akaashi know your plan?” She asked, raising her brow, stepping away from the edge slightly. 

“No, why would he?” Bokuto asked with a laugh and brought his arms above his head, stretching slightly. (Y/N) jaw tightened at the sight of him shirtless, looking away quickly so it wouldn’t seem like she was staring as a pink hue came to her cheeks. “Unless you’re scared,” he said, slight concern in his voice. “If you are, there’s a path we usually use to get up, I can show you.”

“We?” She asked, staring at the edge, thinking this might not be the best idea for her. 

“Yeah, Akaashi and I come here sometimes and we brought some of the guys from the team as a team bonding thing,” he said, moving closer. “Hey, if you’re scared, I can show you the path,” he explained.

“I’m not scared,” she spat, looking up at him with an annoyed expression. 

“It’s okay if you are,” he insisted, looking at her with genuine care. 

She clenched her jaw a little and looked back to the ledge, her heart racing. She could feel him about to speak again and took off running, Bokuto going wide eyed as he watched her jump over the edge. He released a loud laugh and ran after her, jumping out further than she did and did a layout as she connected with the water. It was freezing, and as she swam up to the surface, she got splashed as Bokuto connected with the water, forcing a genuine laugh to come from her.

He resurfaced and looked at her with a huge smile. “Told you I wasn’t scared,” she released, treading water. 

He laughed and nodded, “you proved me wrong, like always.” He had a huge smile as he watched her slip under and come back up, pushing her hair back behind her as he did. “Wanna go again?” He asked, tilting his head as he looked at her. She looked at him now, for the first time since knowing him, his hair wasn’t spiked up, whatever product being washed out by the water. 

She had a small smile and she released a little laugh. “Actually yeah,” she released, surprise in her voice. “Can we?” She asked, slightly swimming closer. 

Bokuto laughed and nodded. “Absolutely babe, just let me know when you want to stop and we can.” He quickly whipped his hair to get some of the excess water out and jerked his head. “Come on, I’ll bring you to the path.”

(Y/N) nodded and began swimming to him, letting him take her hand and drag her to the wall of the cliff.

They jumped four more times together, swimming around a little between each one until finally, a splashing war began, their laughter filling the small valley they were in. (Y/N) was breathing heavily, accidentally slipping under the water. As she resurfaced, she gasped a little, feeling tired from all the activity. 

Bokuto furrowed his brows and swam closer. “Hey, you okay?” He asked, furrowing his brows as she bobbed slightly in the water. 

The girl nodded her head, taking a breath. “Yeah, just… getting a little tired,” she explained. 

“Come here, I’ll hold you up,” he said, swimming even closer.

“Bokuto,” she warned in a bored voice. 

He snickered. “Relax, just trying to help out,” he said, sliding his arms around her waist and pulling her into his chest. “We can just float for a little and head up for some food,” he said as he leaned back making her have to put no effort in keeping herself up. 

Using the boy as a flotation device, (Y/N) had a chance to catch her breath. “Thanks Bokuto,” she whispered. 

“Any time, (Y/N),” he breathed out, smiling as he flexed the arm he had wrapped around her, pulling her a little closer. 

The two waded in the water together for about a half hour, talking quietly and listening to the music Bokuto had playing from the cliff’s top. As the sun was starting to set, they made their way up to their picnic, starting their meal and Bokuto insisted on getting a picture of her in front of the sunset, resulting in an incredible flattering photo with her holding an emotionless face, making the boy laugh. He ended up bringing a hoodie for her, as with the sun set, the temperature dropped. She wasn’t expecting to stay late, but she found the time flying the more she spent with him. She sat with her legs out, ankles crossed as she tugged at the bottom of her shorts, trying to get a little more warmth. 

As she ate some fruit, Bokuto put his hand out behind them, feeling the girl as she sat beside him, almost leaning on him. The darkening sky began to lighten as more and more stars became visible and (Y/N)s chin lifted to see them more. Bokuto eyed her and a smirk spread across his lips, his arm moving to her shoulder to yank her backwards, resulting in a laugh to fill the air as she used his arm as a pillow. He had a huge smile on his face as they looked at the stars.

“So, was it as bad as you thought it would be?” He asked, putting his hand behind his head. 

(Y/N) rolled her eyes. “I actually did have fun, so… it was a surprise.”

“A good one at least?” He asked, eyeing her. 

She snicker slightly, nodding. “Yeah, I guess it was,” she breathed out, crossing her arms slightly. “There’s the Little Dipper,” she said, lifting a hand. Bokuto followed her finger and released a content sigh. “Oh shit!” She exclaimed, “did you see it?”

“The shooting star?” He asked, smiling widely. He leaned towards her slightly as he removed the hand from behind his head. “It was like right there, right?” He inquired, pointing to the sky to show where he meant..

“Yeah,” she said with a chuckle. 

Bokuto looked down at her face, seeing her smiling up at him. His hand slowly fell from its upward position, smiling as he stared into her eyes. “(Y/N)?” He asked softly.

“Yeah?”

“You’re absolutely beautiful,” he released softly, bringing a pink hue to her cheeks. Her eyes widened as he was leaning over her, his hand moving to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. “Is this alright?” He asked softly. 

(Y/N)’s eyes widened further, staring into his golden ones as he waited for any answer. Her gaze flashed to his lips for the briefest of seconds, then back to his eyes. Did she want her first kiss to be with Bokuto? Just three weeks ago she couldn’t stand to even be around him, and now, here she was, feeling his fingertips against the skin of her cheek, resting her head on his forearm, wearing his hoodie, for God’s sake. The blush on her cheeks deepened and she saw that soft smile widened a little more. Her stomach was churning as her heart raced and her head gave a slow nod. 

Bokuto nodded in response and cupped her cheek gently. He leaned in slowly, feeling her lips brush against his own, and she felt just how soft they were. As he closed the gap between them, her eyes fluttered closed, her hand coming up to rest on his arm. It was sweet, gentle for what one would think Bokuto would be capable of. 

He knew this was her first kiss, and he knew if they wanted to share more, he wanted her to feel comfortable and safe with him. And he knew he’d do anything to make her feel that way. 

“Bokuto!” an angry voice sounded in the darkness, making the two jump apart. Bokuto pushed himself up, trapping her between his arms, looking towards the woods behind them as a figure stepped out. “What the hell is wrong with you?” Akaashi shouted as he stepped into view. 

“Akaashi?” Bokuto asked, furrowing his brows. 

“What are you doing here?” (Y/N) asked loudly, pushing Bokuto off of her. “How did you know we were here?” she asked, beginning to stand up. 

“I’m here to get you,” the boy said angrily as Bokuto pulled himself from the ground. “Dumbass posted a little album of you guys. How could you be so stupid to bring her here?” 

Bokuto furrowed his brows, staring at him in confusion. “I don’t see what the issue is, Akaashi, we bring friends here all the time.” 

“Why on earth would you bring her cliff jumping, now of all times?” Akaashi asked, grabbing onto her arm and pulling her to him. “She can’t do this shit right now.”

“Akaashi,” she released, pulling her arm from him. “I’m fine, I wouldn’t put myself in danger.”

“Bullshit, you just did,” he countered, looking down at her with anger. “You fucking know better, you’re si-”

“Akaashi, stop,” she warned, glaring at him. “You aren’t my fucking father, back off.”

“No, someone has to give a shit about your health, clearly you don’t!”

“Akaashi, back off, what is your deal?” Bokuto said, slightly stepping in front of the girl, looking down at his friend. 

“She has fucking Cancer, Bokuto! She isn’t supposed to be doing anything fucking strenuous!” Akaashi practically screamed. Bokuto’s eyes widened as he stared at the boy in front of him. “She’s fucking sick!”

“W-what?” Bokuto stuttered out. “You said her results came back clear?”

“You fucking asshole,” (Y/N) breathed out, making Bokuto slowly turn to look at her as she had tears in her eyes. “You told him? Before right now? When I specifically told you not to.”

Akaashi stood there, jaw clenched, immediately regretting his decision. “(Y-”

“No!” she shouted angrily. “I told you not to tell anyone and not only did you just tell him, you told him before!”

Bokuto turned to her. “(Y/N) why didn’t you tell me?”

“Not now,” she said angrily, staring at Akaashi. “Seriously… what the fuck, Keiji?” she asked, her voice a mere whisper, more tears coming to her eyes as she stared at him. 

Akaashi went to open his mouth but couldn’t let himself break under seeing her tears. His jaw clenched as he stared at her, shaking the idea of hugging her away. “Y-you know better than to put yourself into a situation like this, (Y/N). you can-”

“Shut up,” she said quietly, staring at him as the liquid from her eyes began trickling down her cheeks. “I’m sick, not in fucking hospice.” Akaashi stared at her in disbelief while Bokuto seemed to hold a look of betrayal. “I don’t need you- Protecting me all the fucking time!” her cry of defiance took herself as well as the boys off guard. 

“(Y/N),” Akaashi tried to say, reaching out to touch her and she slapped his hand away. 

“Don’t fucking touch me right now,” she snapped. “I know I have cancer Akaashi, I’d like a fucking day to go by without you reminding me! And to mind your own business for once!” she practically screamed. Akaashi stared at her with wide eyes, never once experiencing her act this way, least of all to him. “You know what, fuck this,” she released with a short laugh, crying as she pushed past her friends to her clothes, pulling off Bokuto’s hoodie and throwing it at the third year who fumbled to catch it. “For once, I was actually- having a nice time, and you just have to fucking come and ruin it, Keiji.”

“Wait, where are you going?”

“None of your business!” she shouted, looking at him as she began buttoning her shirt. “Just for once, leave me alone.”


	9. On The Rise

The next three days, (Y/N) didn’t speak to either boys, Akaashi being the only one who was reaching out. She was with her mother, getting groceries that morning, completely leaving her phone at home at this point because she was tired of reading the messages from Akaashi. As their car pulled into their driveway, she got out, and moved to the trunk to grab their goods. Her mother was not coming to help, instead, she went towards the house. 

“Are you going to help or am I on my own in this?” the girl called as she lifted two of the bags into her arms and began walking around her car. She rolled her eyes and finally looked to their porch, seeing Akaashi. Her whole body stiffened as her expression hardened, no longer moving. 

The girl’s mother looked between the two and released a small sigh. Though her daughter was withholding information on the situation, Akaashi was more than forthcoming. She began walking towards her daughter, holding her hands out to take the groceries. (Y/N) turned from her a bit, not letting her take them. 

“Sweetie-“

“I’ve got it,” she snapped, pushing past her mom and walking towards the steps. Akaashi went to speak and she simply moved by and into the house.

“Go on in,” her mother said, waving him inside and moved back to the car. “God knows I can’t fix this one.”

Akaashi practically ran inside after the girl, heading towards the kitchen as she sat the bags down, beginning to pull groceries out. He was standing next to the kitchen island, staring at her as she didn’t even look in his direction. 

His jaw clenched slightly and he shook his head. “I’m sorry,” he said softly. 

“For what?” She asked, becoming increasingly interested in the expiration date of a bag of rice. 

He gulped slightly. “Telling Bokuto.”

“Not what I’m mad about,” she said, tossing the bag up into the cabinet again. She didn’t look to him as she began grabbing more groceries.

“Can you please look at me?” He asked and she looked at him with her usual indifferent expression, raising a brow. “Tell me what I did so I can fix this,” he said, looking at her with pleading eyes. 

“Me screaming at you in the woods didn’t fill ya in?” She asked sarcastically, tilting her head. “Come back when you know why you’re sorry and mean it.”

“(Y/N) ple-“

“No,” she said, anger in her voice. “You don’t just get to apologize to say it... because I’m mad and you expect me to be just like ‘oh, Keiji, you have nothing to apologize for, water under the bridge!’” She exclaimed in a fake sweet voice. She slammed a jar onto the counter as she lifted it from the bag. “Bokuto hasn’t even sent me an email!” She shouted, anger in her voice. “Because now all he sees me as is the fucking sick girl. I have to be the sick girl, again!” She released with a laugh of disbelief. She shook her head as she kept laughing, putting her elbows on the counter and dropping her head into her hands. “Everyone that knows,... won’t treat me like a fucking human being, anymore. It’s like I’m some fragile tea cup that everyone is terrified will crack if they touch!” 

That sentence was what made Akaashi fully understand what was happening. “I’m not a fucking toddler,” (Y/N) released, lifting her head up a little and clasping her hands together. “Like, yeah, I’m sick, but… I’m doing what I have to do to fix this… a-and I’m trying to maintain who I am with my friends and people at school, adults, everyone. My mom won’t even let me stay here when she goes to the grocery store, for fuck’s sake, because she’s terrified I’m going to croak. I have to still be a teenager, Keiji,” she almost whimpered out. “I’m not dying, and I don’t want to, but the last thing I want, is to live like I am… and be reminded that I could. Everyone who knows what’s going on is fucking down my throat- all the time- and I can’t go a day without hearing about it… if that’s all anyone is going to fucking talk about I’d rather be left alone.”

  
  


Akaashi remained silent, staring at her as she looked to the wall, bending over the counter slightly with her knuckles in front of her mouth. “I’m not… helpless,” she said softly.

The boy nodded his head, seeing silent tears coming from her eyes as her face remained emotionless. “Come on,” he said softly, making her scuff. “Cut the shit, come on,” he insisted, making her roll her eyes and look at him as he reached a hand out. She forced herself to stand up straight and he waved her over more. 

As she moved to him, he put his hand on her lower back as she crossed her arms. He pulled her to the atrium doors and pushed them open, leading to the back porch. As they walked out, he shut the door and brought her to the steps, forcing her to sit before plopping down beside her and put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side. Arms still crossed, she slightly fought the position but allowed him to keep his hold. 

“You aren’t helpless,” he said softly, looking at her back yard. “Not even a little. You’re the strongest person I know.”

“Why because I beat cancer?” She asked sarcastically.

“No,” he said, shaking his head. “Because you’re you. You’ve never been afraid to stand up for people, for what you believe in even if it meant opinions of you would change. Sure, you beat cancer and you’ll do it again, but you’re so much more than that. Hell, you survived a date with Bokuto.” She looked up at him slightly,a chuckle coming from her lips.. “You’ve been my best friend since before we could walk, and you’ve never been one to get emotional, about anything, but today I think I learned more about you in a span of five minutes than I have in the past year.”

“What?” She asked, furrowing her brows. 

Akaashi looked down at her, meeting her eyes with a sad expression. “You hide yourself.” The look of confusion spread across her face and he sighed a little. “You’re so closed off to those around you, (Y/N),” he said, looking back out to the green grass. “Even me, and I know you better than anyone… you hold in all this shit, all the time, from people that want to help, but how do they help if they don’t know what it is that’s wrong?” 

“Loo-“

“Not done,” he said, cutting her off. “You’re so independent but that doesn’t mean you have to push people away that care about you.” His grip on her shoulder tightened as he slightly hugged her. “I didn't know I was making you feel so terrible with my obvious concern,” he started, sighing a little, “and if I did, I would have gone about this differently. And I am sorry. And I love you, but I want to keep loving you until we’re old and living next door to each other with our own families, so for me, I need you to be more careful. If you promise to do that, I promise, I will treat you like you’re perfectly healthy, and keep it to being the overbearing best friend that keeps guys from you.”

A small smile came to her face as she looked down a bit, tears still coming down. “I’m sorry for yelling at you, and not being more forthcoming with how I was feeling,” she said quietly.

Akaashi nodded and turned to her, kissing her roughly on the side of the head. She rested her head on his shoulder and he placed his on top. “And you mentioned Bokuto. He doesn’t see you as some sick girl.” 

“Come on,”she released, bringing a hand up to wipe her tears. “No one wants the sick girl, Keiji, he hasn’t even sent me an email, he used to message me repeatedly till he got a response.”

“Cause he’s hurt,” Akaashi said honestly, wrapping his other arm around her, letting her curl into his chest slightly. “He’s hurt you didn’t tell him, and that I lied to him. And he’s embarrassed that because he didn’t know, he put you at risk. And believe me, he’s pissed at me more than anything else.”

“What?”

“Yeah,” Akaashi released with a slight laugh. “After you ran off from the quarry. God he let me have it,” he released, shaking his head. “He blew up, first about lying to him, but then for how I talked to you and he said that I belittled you… didn’t know he knew what that meant but I’m sure he heard it from you.”a chuckle was forced from her as she kept wiping the tears away. “He’s terrified you hate him for bringing you somewhere that you could potentially get hurt and so he’s pretty much just trying to give you space until you’re ready to reach out to him.”

(Y/N) furrowed her brows and looked at him. “How do you know?”

Akaashi laughed. “To quote directly, ‘now I look like an insensitive prick, I could have just brought her to a nice dinner or something’.”

“Oh my fuc-“ she started, laughing a little.

“Sweetie, now might not be the best time,” the girls mother said, looking at the boy at the front door. 

“Please, Ms (L/N),” Bokuto said, looking at her with large, pleading eyes. “I know she’s probably mad at me, I just really need to talk to her.”

“Goodness gracious,” the woman said, shaking her head. “You poor boys can’t catch a break can you? Sweetie, her and Akaashi are trying to work things out right now, she might need some ti-“

“It’s fine, mom,” (Y/N) called, hearing the boy’s voice, not removing herself from Akaashi. “What do I do?” She asked softly, hearing Bokuto’s footsteps coming closer. 

“Let him start, see where he’s at,” Akaashi whispered back, nodding as he held her tightly. 

Bokuto stepped out the atrium door, thanking the girl’s mother before he was pulled down for a hug from her and kissed on the cheek. As he stepped outside, he waved at her with a smile. “Seems like you’re mom’s not upset with me,” he released before turning to the pair on the steps. “Oh is it a day for forgiveness?” He asked, happiness in his voice as he took a small step towards her. 

(Y/N)felt a smile coming to her face and she began “Come here, you lug,” she said with a laugh, lifting her hand up into the air. 

Bokuto immediately jogged over, squatting down behind the two and wrapped his large arms around the pair, putting his chin on Akaashi’s head as (Y/N)’s hand moved and rested on his shoulder. He squeezed them tightly, teetering back and forth on his toes before he leaned too far forward. “Bokuto,” Akaashi warned, feeling them falling forward off the steps. 

“Shoot shoot shoot!” Bokuto released as he frantically tried to catch the trio as they fell off. 

They landed in a heap on the ground, Bokuto landing on his hands and knees so he didn’t crush the two under him. “You literally don’t know your own size,” (Y/N) released, looking up at him in amazement. “You’re like a Rottweiler puppy!”

Bokuto had a large cheeky grin on his face and Akaashi started to snicker. Bokuto pulled himself off the pair, reaching his hands down and pulling them both from the ground. (Y/n) sighed and began dusting herself up, giving a half hearted glare to the boy. 

Akaashi grabbed her shoulder and yanked her into him, hugging her frame against his tightly, teetering back and forth on his feet before placing a rough kiss on the top of her head. “You ever ignore me for three days again, I’m shaving your head.”

“Love that for us,” she muttered, releasing a small laugh. She pulled back and looked at the boy, clenching her jaw before she forced herself to look at Bokuto. “I- owe you an apology,” she said softly. 

“W-What?” he stuttered out, furrowing his brows. “No, I owe you on-”

“-I shouldn’t have yelled at you like th-”

“(Y/N), the only thing I’m upset about is that you didn’t tell me, I wouldn’t have risked something like that,” he said, cutting her off. “We could have just gone to the park or something, had a picnic there.”

“You still would have wanted to?” she asked softly, furrowing her brows. 

Bokuto looked confused, about to open his mouth and Akaashi shifted uncomfortably. “This feels weird- with me here, I’m gonna go help mom put the groceries away,” he said, pointing towards the door, hopping up the steps as fast as he could, heading inside. 

“Smooth Keiji,” (Y/N) said sarcastically, crossing her arms, looking after him as he shut the doors and put on a smile for her mom. 

Her eyes drifted back to Bokuto who stared down at her intently, clenching his jaw slightly. Her eyes widened a little, never seeing that expression from him before and she furrowed her brows. “Bokuto- you could have literally any of the girls at school, they’re constantly fawning over you, why would you want me? I’m the sick girl, like… unless this is like some pity thing, then like, fuck right off and go to your hoes.” 

“Don’t say I have hoes,” he said, looking very displeased. “If I had hoes, I wouldn’t be trailing after your stubborn ass as I have been for the past year.” For the first time, he wasn’t pouting, or being dramatic, he was actually mad at the girl. She was taken aback by this, her eyes wide as he clenched his jaw. “How could you be so fucking dense?” he asked. 

“Excuse me?” she asked, furrowing her brows. 

“I don’t give a shit that you have cancer,” he exclaimed, but his eyes widened. “Shit, that came out wrong, of course I care, because I like, want you to be okay and healthy. What I meant was- you being sick doesn’t influence how I feel about you. I like you, (Y/N). Like, alot, and I have, for a really long time. And its fucking hard, everyday, because you say stuff like that all the time!”

(Y/N) furrowed her brows. “Well if liking me is so hard then just go find someone else to-”

“You don’t get to be mad at me for treating you how you treat me,” he said, cutting her off and shaking his head in disbelief. “Don’t make me feel bad for being angry at you right now. You said something hurtful, so I get to express that it hurt my feelings.” The girl in front of him had no retort, no snarky response as she stared up at him in disbelief. Bokuto released an astonished sigh, shaking his head. “You make it hard, yes- but it is so easy to like you at the same time and it's annoying, because I do like you, so much, and it sucks liking someone who doesn’t give that feeling back. That date? It was one of the best nights of my life, and I got to kiss you.” he released, shaking his head with sad eyes as he looked down at her. “And I’m cursing Akaashi right now, because he ruined it- a-nd I’m probably never going to get another chance to kiss you because of what I’m saying and being an ass-”

A hand grabbing the collar of Bokuto’s hoodie cut him off as (Y/N) yanked him down to her, planting her lips on him. Before he had the chance to kiss her back, he was pushed away slightly, the girl with slight tears in her eyes as she looked up at him with an angry face. “Just because we’re having a fight right now doesn’t mean I don’t like you too, alright?” she snapped. “If we’re doing this you have to get that a fight isn’t just going to put an end to it, there’s no growth without conflict. I know I’m an asshole, but if you’re willing to work with me and be patient, I’m willing to put in the effort to compromise.” Her jaw was clenched as she stared up at him, seeing his wide disbelieving eyes as he took in what he thought was a confession, but he wasn’t quite sure. She seemed too angry to be doing that. As he stared at her in confusion, she rew angier. “Why are you just fucking staring at me like that? I just fucking confessed that I like you.”

Bokuto blinked and shook his head a little, going wide eyed. “That’s what just happened?”

She furrowed her brows as she leaned towards him. “Yes!” she shouted. 

“Quit yelling then!” he jeered, looking down at her. “God, always so grumpy!” she glared at him as he moved closer, sliding his hands around her waist. He had a smirk on his lips as she rolled her eyes. “Now, give me a kiss and let’s go make some snacks.” 

“I hate you,” she released, shaking her head. 

Bokuto grinned as he leaned down. “Obviously not,” he retorted, planting his lips on hers and her hand went to the back of his neck as she kissed him back. 


	10. What's happening?

The next few weeks, (Y/N) continued her treatment, only now, she had two teen boys with her, which confused the hell out of the nurses as both would sit, sandwiching her legs between them as she took the drip. She would be sunk back in the black recliner, the boys on the floor watching television. She was forced to be in the pediatric ward, being under the age of 18, so while she received her treatment, and if Bokuto wasn’t sitting at her feet, he was entertaining the kids who would wander in. In her eyes, she figured he was a kid on the inside, so it made sense as to how he was so good with them. 

Watching the random videos on her phone, she would sneak glances at the silver tipped boy, the beaming smile bringing a small one to her own face. Though he let them climb up and down his legs and flexed to hold them up by his biceps, he was surprisingly gentle with them. Often, a nurse would come in to scold the children, and he would simply insist they stayed to hang out. Akaashi would roll his eyes as he would sit and tell them recaps of the games he had played in those weeks. 

After their first time there, Bokuto had snuck off to see one of the nurses, asking what restrictions they had for outside food, and when he returned the next, he had brought candy for the kids as well. His girlfriend sat from her seat, her best friend at her feet, and they would watch him for that next hour. But everytime her session came to an end, Bokuto would leave and come back with her wheelchair, not letting her feet touch the floor, much to her protest, and she wouldn’t touch the ground until he was setting her down on the couch in her living room. 

In those times, Bokuto, a new favorite of the girl’s mother, would wander into the kitchen and help her cook dinner, not well, but he tries. Akaashi would sit beside her on the couch, an arm around her shoulder and would help her everytime she got sick- which was frequently the day of her therapy session. To them, they didn’t understand why she would choose to do her sessions at the end of the week, because she would have to spend the weekends recovering, but it also meant she would be able to go about school as normal. 

However, on a Saturday night, Akaashi was voted to house a collection of volleyball players from the camp (Y/N) attended last. From the outside of the Akaashi home, it was peaceful, the grass green, a sweet and simple looking home by any aspect. However, just through the door, (Y/N) was shouting in rage. 

“Put me down!” she screamed, clutching to Bokuto as tightly as she could out of fear he would drop her. 

He released a laugh as he began spinning her rapidly, causing Kuroo to laugh from his spot on the ground, his back up against the couch where Kenma sat cross legged, rolling his eyes slightly and giving Kuroo a bop on the back of the head with his foot. Akaashi walked back into the room, carrying a tray of tea and glared immediately. 

A clang sounded as he set the tray down. “Put her down, Bokuto.”

Bokuto slowed and hunched forwards slightly, pouting as he looked back at Akaashi. “Yeah, she’s not looking too good,” Sugawara released, leaning forwards from his spot between Asahi and Daichi on the couch. 

Kiyoko returned from the bathroom, looking up from her phone only to release a sigh. “But she’s my girlfriend,” Bokuto whined, shifting slightly as Akaashi stepped towards them. He seemingly shielded her from the boy. “Akaashi!” he warned. 

“You’re going to make her sick!” Akaashi called, jumping at him and grabbing onto the girl’s hips. 

“If you don’t put me down I will make you cry!” (Y/N) shouted as the boys began practically playing tug of war with her body. The boys and girls watching this unfold began laughing as Bokuto hooked his arms under hers while Akaashi pulled her further from him. He was standing between her legs, arms wrapped around her knees as he yanked. “I’m not a doll!”

“You can’t make me cry!” Bokuto laughed out, looking down at her face. 

“Wanna bet?” She inquired, no emotion on her face as she lifted her chin to look up at his beaming smile. 

He shrugged as Akaashi lowered her legs and Bokuto lifted slightly, helping her stand up straight. She brushed fake dust off her jeans and stretched slightly before looking at Kenma. “Hey Kenma!” she called in a happy voice, making him look up at her, his hood on his head and confusion on his face. 

“Please don’t,” Bokuto whined. 

(Y/N) offered him no words, instead gave him a swift smack to the crotch, instantly making him drop to his knees, holding himself as he released a sound mimicking a whimper, the boys in the room released noises of mutual pain. “Where’d you get that hoodie? I want one.” 

Kenma rifled off a store, looking to Bokuto with fearful eyes. The girl turned her head, seeing the boy and instantly felt bad. “Shit,” she released, crouching down beside him and rubbing his back. “That was too hard, I’m sorry.” 

“I think you got me with your ring too,” he groaned, closing his eyes tightly. 

(Y/N) shook her head a little and gently touched his bicep. “Ring is on the other hand, Bo,” she informed. 

“I’m nauseous.”

“I’ll go get you some water,” she whispered, standing and hanging her head with guilt as she went to the kitchen. 

Daichi crossed his arms from his spot, looking at the boy on the ground. “Might have to start wearing a cup around her, you good dude?” 

Bokuto’s pained sounds ceased and he grinned up at the other captain. “Yeah, she totally missed,” he assured, smirking. 

Akaashi glared down at him and the other boys started laughing. “Are you faking it so she babies you?” 

“Come on! She’s a secret softy.”

“She would egg your house for fun,” Akaashi assured, crossing his arms. 

“The fuck did you just say?” (Y/N)’s voice rang, making everyone look to the doorway to see her standing there with a bottle of water. Bokuto dropped his smile as her eyes were locked onto his. 

“I said you’re so beautiful and an amazing girlfriend and I like you so much,” he said really quickly with a look of fake fear. 

“10 second head start,” she said, setting down the bottle and began taking off Akaashi’s hoodie. 

Bokuto nodded his head and pursed his lips as she began folding the hoodie, standing in a sports bra and joggers as she removed her phone from her pocket. “Shit,” he exclaimed as she lurched at him. Akaashi ducked down and hoisted her up. “Ten seconds?” Bokuto asked, walking backwards towards the doorway. 

“Yeah,” Akaashi said, nodding and looking down towards his watch. “I suggest the backyard.”

The people in the room all stared at this little interaction, now wondering if this was a common occurrence as Bokuto bolted from the froom and Akaashi began his countdown, still holding the girl on his shoulder. “I gotta summon this energy, make it 15 seconds,” (Y/N) exclaimed, taking a deep breath. 

“Didn’t you run track?” Kuroo asked. “Where’s all that stamina?”

“I am so lazy, Kuroo-san,” (Y/N) informed, looking to him with a nod. 

“Ready?” Akaashi asked, patting the back of her thigh and she nodded. “Gonna tackle him into the pool?” 

“If it's already set up.” Akaashi let her down and she gave a quick stretch before jogging towards the back entrance of the home, the other teens now interested if she would succeed and ran out after them, Kenma at a mere mosey. As they flooded out, they saw Bokuto at a full sprint, dodging the girl as she ran half heartedly after him. 

He turned to face her, back to the pool, backing away from her. “Baby, I’m sorry,” he said, laughing as she slowly walked closer to him. “Come on! It's cute when you’re all caring!” 

(Y/N) glared at him and sprinted at him once he was close enough, dropping down slightly, putting her shoulder into his abs and tackled him backwards, making the pair fall into the pool. Daichi started laughing as they surfaced. “Does this happen often?” he asked, looking to Akaashi as the couple began splashing each other. 

“Yeah,” Akaashi said, looking at him. “It doesn’t always work out that she gets him into the pool though, those cases he usually wins. You’d think he’d learn to not put himself between her and the pool though.” 

“Bastard probably likes it,” Kuroo offered, crossing his arms and looking at the pair. “Hey Kenma, did you leave your switch inside?” 

“Please don’t,” Kenma released, taking a side step away from him. Kuroo lurched at him, grabbing his wrists and the blond planted his feet, fighting his friend’s grip. “I will bite you again, don’t!” Kuroo ducked down, hoisting the flailing boy over his shoulder and walked to the pool's edge, Kenma fighting him the entire way. “I will egg your house!” 

“Wow, he’s like a guy (Y/N),” Akaashi released, slightly impressed by the amount of defiance the boy was giving. He then released a groan as Kuroo jumped in, dragging Kenma down with him. “I’m going to have to do laundry.” 

Sugawara shrugged slightly, seeing Daichi walking to the pool's edge, grinned a little, creeped up behind him and shoved him in. He started laughing as Daichi resurfaced and slowly turned to glare at him. “How's the water?” Sugawara asked, nodding his head down with a smirk. As a body reached his side, he furrowed his brows and looked over.

“You tell me,” Kiyoko suggested, using all her strength to push him into the water, his shouted profanity filling the air. Kenma had Kuroo in a headlock, trying to drown him, Daichi sweeping Sugawara’s legs out from under him and Bokuto holding (Y/N) in a princess carry, dunking her head back into the water. Kiyoko chuckled a little and pulled out her phone, taking a photo of the group before making her way to a pool chair, setting her phone down and starting to take off her socks. “Come on, Girls!” She called out to Suzumeda and Shirofuku, the girls laughing and beginning to prepare themselves to jump in. Asahi sighed a bit and began fixing his bun and made his way to the pool's edge, diving over his teammates. Akaashi laughed a bit and shook his head, making his way over and jumped in, the girls following suit. 

“So this is what you guys do in your spare time? Try and kill each other in a pool?” Sugawara asked, managing to hold Daichi underwater. 

Bokuto laughed and released his girlfriend, letting her jump onto his back. “Yeah, we usually make up and sometimes head over to her house, she has a hot tub, but we’ve only gotten in like twice.”

“Oh?” Kuroo asked, raising a brow, holding Kenma an arms length away so he couldn’t try and murder him. 

“Yeah,” (Y/N) breathed out. “My mom got it when I was a kid, I used to be like hella sick, so it was like I got better and she threw me a bone. I haven’t been able to use it as much because this new medication gives me a skin irritation, I really shouldn’t even be in the pool right now.” 

Akaashi went wide eyed, completely forgetting this fact and looked to Bokuto. “Get her out now.” 

(Y/N) rolled her eyes. “I’m fine Akaashi, you know how mom and dad coordinate, she already talked to him about it and he’s been checking the chlorine levels like everyday. And mom as fucking anal about the hot tub and hired a pool keeper to keep it clean and safe for me. I just don’t like doing it alone.” 

Bokuto looked down at her in confusion. “Why didn’t you call me? I’d sit in there with you.”

The girl sighed and moved from his back, floating on her back. “I just can’t stay in for too long so like, why bother inviting you over to chill for like ten minutes, and I’d feel bad making Akaashi and you walk all the way down for just that.”

Daichi furrowed his brows a little bit at the last part, looking at the couple. “Can I ask a question without receiving too much information?” Bokuto, snagging (Y/N) by the ankle, pulled her to him and helped her tread water at his side, offering a nod to the other captain. “When was the last time you guys hung out, just like the two of you?”

(Y/N) furrowed her brows a bit, thinking. “Our first date?” she asked, looking to Bokuto for confirmation. 

Bokuto nodded a bit. “Yeah, but Akaashi ended up showing up so- the last time was actually that morning I walked you to school.”

“Yeah but Kuroo ended up facetiming, so does that count?” She asked, furrowing her brows. 

“Jesus, Akaashi are you with them all the time?” 

“Well, yeah we always invite him,” Bokuto said, the slightest bit of annoyance in his voice, barely even detectable. 

“No offense Akaashi, but why?” Kuroo questioned, releasing Kenma who immediately moved to the steps to get out. The girls follow suit as the water was much cooler than they expected. 

“He’s my best friend,” the couple said together, confusion in (Y/N)’s voice and on her face. 

Akaashi looked to Kuroo with an expression that said ‘I don’t know how to tell them.’ “Even on your dates, you bring him?” Sugawara asked, furrowing his brows. 

“We don’t really go on dates,” (Y/N) said furrowing her brows. 

“Bro,” Kuroo complained, looking at Bokuto with a look of disbelief. “What? When she asks you to come over, you just call up Akaashi?”

“She usually does,” Bokuto said, pointing to the girl beside him. 

“Take her on some dates dude!” Daichi exclaimed, pointing to the girl. 

“Why am I being attacked right now?” Bokuto asked, putting his hands out beside him. 

Asahi shook his head a little and looked at them. “No ones attacking you, it's just a bit odd that you guys don’t go on dates and only hang out when Akaashi is there.”

“We can go on dates, that’s not an issue,” Bokuto released with a laugh. “Watch,” he said, slightly standing behind the girl, giving a look that made Kuroo furrow his brows a bit. “Let’s go to the movies tomorrow, and we can go to dinner after.”

“Sure,” (Y/N) said with a shrug, looking at Akaashi. “Does like 4:00 work for you?” she asked nodding at the boy, her eyes wide in a somewhat pleading sense and as they boys watched this, they did their best to hide their confusion. Bokuto made a ‘See what I’m trying to say?’ gesture towards Kuroo and Akaashi sighed and bit, laying back into the water. “Let me know, my skin is starting to burn, I gotta get out.”

“Guest room,” Akaashi instructed. 

(Y/N) waved him off as she moved towards the steps to get out. “I know what to do. Do I still have clothes in the dresser?” 

“Yeah, bring the wet stuff down when you’re all set, I’ll do a load once everyone’s out.” 

“Thank you,” she called, moving towards the towel wardrobe just outside the back door and pulled it around herself. 

As she disappeared inside, the guys all looked back at Bokuto. “What the fuck?” Kuroo questioned. 

“I have no clue what’s going on with her,” Bokuto admitted, shaking his head slightly. “Like, I love you man, but literally we have not been alone since our date, and of course I’m not mad that you hang out with us, but like she doesn’t give me the opportunity to be alone with her. We’ve been dating for almost a month and have kissed like three times, not even like make out, it's like a peck when I drop her off at home. But like I don’t want her to feel pressured or anything so I’m cool with it, but like- I don’t know, has she mentioned anything about it or do I have to kinda put my foot down and explain I want to spend some one on one time?” 

“She hasn’t said anything to me,” Akaashi said, seeming confused by the whole situation. “I honestly thought you were the one always inviting me and just went through her to do it.” He pointed to Bokuto slightly and the boy huffed.

“Nope,” Bokuto said, crossing his arms over his wet t-shirt. “Like before, she didn’t want to be alone with me because he hated me, which like ya, okay fair. But like she’s my girlfriend and I can’t hold her hand in public. Or in front of Akaashi, like, I hope its not for the same reason, because that would be fucking awkward as hell.”

“Yeah, no, something is definitely up,” Akaashi said, looking up to the guest room to see the light turn on and the girl appear in a towel, have quickly rinsed off in the shower, to close the curtains. “Like, I can try to talk to her about it, but I have no clue how- this has never been a conversation we’ve had before.” 

“But I feel bad that even now you’re a middle man but if it comes from me,” Bokuto started as he moved backwards to rest against the pool’s edge, “It’s going to seem like I’m pressuring her rather than trying to figure out if somethings wrong. Like I said, I’m fine with it, I just want to know what’s going on.” 

Akaashi nodded in understanding. “I get it. Probably will be easiest if I talk to her about it, i ju-”

“Actually, you probably wouldn’t get a straight answer,” Sugawara said, looking at him, earning confused looks from everyone. “If something is actually wrong- she’s probably just going to pass by it by saying you’d feel left out. If she’s using your presence as a barrier, she doesn’t seem like the type to be like oh yeah you're my meat shield from my boyfriend.”

Akaashi groaned a little and nodded. “Then like, what do we do? Because, feelings mutual, love you two, but like, I’ve canceled three dates with this girl because (Y/N) calls me saying you guys wanted me to come hang out, and I don’t think if I cancel again I’ll get another chance.” 

“Bro, why didn’t you just say no?” Bokuto asked. 

“Because the last time I did, I had to go with my dad to help him with something and she canceled on you,” Akaashi said. 

“Why don’t I go talk to her?” Sugawara said, making everyone slowly look at him, confusion all over their faces. He released a slight laugh. “Seriously. I don't mind, I’m an outside party. If it’s what I think is happening, I know what to say. If nothing else I can encourage her to have a conversation with you.”

Bokuto gritted his teeth slightly and groaned. “I hate that you guys are getting dragged into this though.”

“Look, Akaashi is trying to link up with a girl, you need to figure out what's going on with your girl, somehow Sugawara knows how to talk to girls, let’s have him go up, figure out what's going on, and spill all the details to us,” Kuroo indulged, looking at Bokuto. “Some of us don’t have lives outside of Volleyball, alright? All I do is play and then go and do Chemistry homework and make sure the fucking gremlin inside is eating and keeping his nose out of crack or some shit. I’m invested in this, its the only interesting thing going on in my life, let your friend get his dick wet, and fix whatever the fuck is happening with your gremlin- no offense she’s one of my favorite people.”

Akaashi sighed and nodded. “Yeah, man I’ve had significantly less sex since you started dating, and thats the opposite of what should be happening because you guys should be harassing each other, not me.”

“Boom,” Kuroo exclaimed, pointing at Akaashi. “Operation get Akaashi’s dick wet is a go. Sugawara, get your ass up there.”

“Can we call it anything else?” Akaashi released, exhaustion already in his voice. 

Bokuto released a sigh and slowly nodded. “Operation get Akaashi’s dick wet, alright Sugawara, I’m trusting you.”

“Anything else,” Akaashi repeated. 

Daichi held a hand up for a high five. “You got this Suga.”

Asahi clapped his hand on the setter’s back and nodded. “Go help a fellow setter, man.” 

Sugawara bounced in place slightly, preparing himself, taking a deep breath and releasing it. “Operation get Akaashi’s dick wet,” he said, nodding and moving with a new sense of determination. “I got this.”

“Please,” Akaashi called. “Anything else.” 


End file.
